Secrets
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: Rory kept something from Logan when he moved to California, she never expected to see him again, until he moves back. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rory and I were walking down the street, heading torwars our favorite coffee shop. We were celebrating finishing out last final of senior year. We were officially done with our Yale careers. I came up with a brilliant idea and stopped her right before we walked into the coffee shop, backing her into the corner before kissing her.

"What was the for?" She asked me

"Because I love you" I told her and I meant it too. We had been exclusivly dating since Sophmore year.

"Well if that's the case" Rory said before kissing me like I had her, deep and full of out excitment, letting ourselves become overwhelmed with the kiss until we were cut off by my cell phone.

"Damn modern technology" I murmured before pulling out my phone.

"Ned Ludd had the right idea" Rory said while I checked the caller ID.

"I have to take this"

"We are meeting my Mom in 20 minutes. Please hurry up" She kissed me again quickly before heading inside.

"Hello Dad, what can I do for you?"

Logan had been acting weird to me for days now, three to be exact. Since that phone call. He's been distant, he only does that when he is hiding something from me. I was heading torwards his dorm. He invited me over for a movie, I let myself inside with the key he gave me and was suprised at what I saw, Logan was standing there with a rose in his hand. He handed it to me and before I could respond he kissed me and I knew there was something was going on. There was something different about his kiss, it was more of him not holding anything back. Our kissing eventually lead to the bedroom. I woke up the next morning and found him staring at me.

"What are you not telling me?" I whispered "Is it that bad? Would you just tell me please" I wanted the truth.

"I'm moving to California" He confessed, turning to stare at the ceiling.

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"My Dad wants me to run some of his papers there now that we have graduated"

"You can't get out of it?"

He blinked "No"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"You are moving 3000 miles away tomorrow and you are telling me now?"

"I know you are upset..."

I cut him off "Were you even going to bother telling me? Or maybe just call me from the airport"

"That's not fair" Logan defended

"Neither is waiting until now to tell me"

"I know"

"Do I get a say in this? I mean, I am your girlfriend!"

"You know if I had any choice in this at all then I would stay here but I can't, believe me I tried"

"Did you?" I asked accusingly

"What is that supposed to mean Rory? Of course I tried to stay here"

"Really, because your not acting too broken up about it" I know I was being unfair, but it was all I could do from breaking down

"Your the only thing I would stay here for Rory! Your my girlfriend. Where are you going?" At this point I was putting on my clothes

"You don't have to worry about leaving a girlfriend behind Logan, you don't have one anymore" I said harsly before running out of his dorm and driving straight to Stars Hallow and crying alone in my bed until Luke found me the next morning and got my Mom. She held my hair back as I threw up and tried to get me to get out of bed and go see Logan but I wouldn't, I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't even breath. I asked my Mom the date.

"It's July 20th Honey"

"He left yesturday" I whispered

"It's going to be ok" Lorelai comforted me

"Did you say it's the 20th?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mom. I'm pregnant" I relized before starting to cry again. She held onto me as I cried. Tomorrow I would get a test and find out what I already know, that I was pregnant with Logan's child.

**I like this story, so tell me what you think. I haven't decided if all of the chapters are going to be in someones POV or not but I just wanted to try it like this. **


	2. How he found out

**A/N: I decided to continue with the POV, 'cause it got a really good response. Ok a few things about my story: 1. I really like the name Cameron for a girl, even though it is traditionaly a guy's name. 2. I figured that any kid of Rory's is going to be smart, especially when Logan is her father, i mean come on, both inteligent people, so I had Cameron not talk like a real 5 year old, she does not talk like a genuis but not the 'baby talk' ok i'm babbling so just enjoy**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Rory**_

I moaned and hit the snooze button on my fuzzy alarm clock. 10 more minutes would not hurt anybody. I closed my eyes again and started to fall back to sleep when a familar small body named Cameron came running in and jumped on my bed.

"Mommy! Get up! You have to take to me daycare and go to work" She told me in her sweet voice that I had come accustomed to.

"Ok, I'm up Cammie, go make some coffee" I told her. She had come into drinking coffee well, at her tender age of five. I got out of bed. Cammie left to make the coffee while I showered and dressed. I yawned, thinking of how many cups I could get into my system before leaving for work while walking into the kitchen.

"Is Uncle Colin picking you up today?" I asked my daughter

"Yeah, he called while you were in the shower"

"Alright. Ready to go?" I asked, pouring coffee into my thermas.

"Yeah" We left and I called a cab to take Cameron to daycare and me to work at the NewYorker. I spent the day pushing deadlines and debating my latest article with my editor before walking to Colin and Finn's apartment, edger to hold my daughter again.

_**Colin**_

"Hey Colin" She said, hugging me

"Hey, She is asleep on the couch" I told her, letting her through. I watched her sit on the couch and gently stroke Cameron's blond hair.

"Mommy?" Cameron asked her sleepy.

"Yeah. Come on Baby, we're going home" She said, picking her up in her arms. She did so much for that kid, I just wish that she would admit that she needed a little help raising her.

"Thank you Colin" She told me. Finn and I did this for her almost everyday.

"No problem" I answered before kissing Cameron on the cheek. "Bye Sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Uncle Colin" They were about to leave

"She had a Doctor's appointment tomorrow, I am going to take her" Rory reminded me.

"Ok. Umm Rory?" I said, I knew she could tell I was nervous.

"Yes?" She replied. How was I supposed to tell one of my best friends that he man who broke her heart six years ago was moving to the same city?

"Nevermind" I said, opening the door for her and the sleeping body in her arms.

"Alright. Goodnight Colin" Rory said then left. I watched her walk down the street from my window. She had no idea what was about to happen.

_**Rory**_

I opened the door to mine and Cameron's apartment and put her in her bed before getting into mine. My thoughts always returned to Logan. I wish that he knew about Cameron. I missed him, as much as I didn't want to admit it after almost 6 years. I wanted Cameron to be a part of Logan's life, but didn't know how to reach him, much less tell him that he had been a Father for 5 years.

_**Logan**_

I opened my eyes and cursed myself for not closing the blinds the night before. Today I was leaving for my new apartment in New York. I was coming to work at another newspaper that my Dad had bought. I was willing to move though, this way I could see more of Colina nd Finn and find out how to contact Rory again. I had tried to talk to her after she left, but Luke stopped me from even entering the house. I had wanted to talk to her, explain that I really did love her and there wasn't a way out of going. I thought about her all the time. She infested my thoughts and I just wanted to know her again, become close to her again. I was crazy to want more than friendship from her, but it didn't stop me from wanting it, from wanting her. I headed off to the airport to catch my plane with a smile on my face. I had a good feeling about this.

_**Rory**_

"Come on Cammie. We are going to be late if we don't hurry up" I called to her

"Where is my blue sweater Mommy? I wanted to wear it today"

"I put it in your drawer after I did the laundry last night"

"You did the laundry?" She asked me, suprised

"Wouldn't Nana be proud" I said sarcastically "Can we hussle please?" I hurried my daughter along. Cameron came out a minute later

"How do I look Mommy?"

"You look beautiful Cammie, can we go?"

"Let's go" She said, heading to the door. We left and got in a cab that took us to Cameron's doctors office.

"Thanks" I said, paying the driver and turning to find Cameron gone.

"Cameron where did you go?" My heart started to beat faster. I had turned around for one minute. Where was my daughter?

_**Logan**_

I crossed the street and started to walk down the street to my new apartment. I had decided to walk the last two blocks. I hadn't been to New York in nearly 6 years. I loved the atmosphere here, the streets were filled with people and packed with cars. I survied the street looking at everything when a small girl ran into me, I took note that she was crying and alone. I knelled down by her.

"Where is your Mommy or Daddy?" I asked her, something looked familar about her

"I don't know. I lost my Mommy. I can't find her" She told me

"What is your name sweetheart?"

"Cameron"

"That is a pretty name. Do you want me to help you find her?" I tried to comfort her, I didn't know why but something inside of me just wanted to protect her.

"Yes please" Cameron took my hands and I smiled

"Come on, we'll find her"

"Cameron Lorelai Gil-" A familar voice said but stopped in her tracks at the sight of me with the small blond/

"Mommy!" Cameron dropped my hand and ran to the brunette.

"Where did you go? You weren't supposed to move" She said.

"I know. I'm sorry Mommy. But this nice guy offered to help me" Cameron gestured to me

"What did I tell you about strangers"

"I know, but it's ok"

"You know, I am not an ax murderer Ace" I said and watched the color fade from her face.

"Logan?" She said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back. I live in New York now"

"What?" She looked like a feather could knock her over.

"Yeah, it's true. So this is your daughter, I didn't know you got married"

"I didn't" She told me, visibly tightening the grip on the girl.

"Oh" I answered, relived.

"Do Colin and Finn know you are back?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"Ahh. Nothing, Look Logan I got to go, Cameron has a Doctor's appointment"

"Let me walk you" I offered. This was my chance.

"No Logan. I don't think that is a good idea. Bye" She said

"Bye Rory" I said before Rory hurried down the street, carrying her beautiful blond haired kid. Ace had a kid. It was hard to believe but I should of known when I saw her daughter's peircing blue eues. Their was something about that girl I couldn't put my finger on.


	3. She's still Ace

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Rory**_

Later that night, I called Colin and Finn, who shared an apartment down the block from mine.

"So I ran into someone today, actually, Cameron did when she was lost."

"Who?" Colin asked.

"Her father, known to the world as Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh." He said, then got quiet. He was caught and he knew it.

"He said both you and Finn knew he was coming back. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how Rory. I mean he is Cammie's father."

"I know that Colin" I said, getting frustrated.

"He deserves to know her"

"I know that too" I said softly "I just don't know how I am supposed to tell him."

"How about I invite him over tomorrow night, that way you could talk to him when you pick Cameron up."

"Thank you." I accepted, that defiantly make things a little easier.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up and signed. I went to sleep that night and dreamed that I had told Logan when I found out about Cameron. Logan didn't go to California and we were happy, raising Cameron. I went to work that day just imaging how he would react to the news that he was a father for five years. There were butterflies in my stomahc by the time I got to the apartment. I rang the doorbell. Fill answered.

"Hey Love." He said sympathetic.

"Hey Finn" I reconized that look, I had gotten it many times before. "Did you dye Cameron's hair purple again?"

"No, not this time. Cammie is sleeping on the coach and Logan is watching T.V."

"Thanks" I went into the familar apartment.

"I think i'm just going to go in my room" Colin said, pulling Finn into the hallway and into his own room.

"That was weird" Logan commented.

"Yeah well, it's Colin and Finn" I sat next to Cameron on the couch and played with a blond curl.

"She looks like you, you know" Logan told me. I laughed softly. I was reminded of Logan everyday by looking at her. "She looks like her Fahter" We both were quiet for a moment.

"Who is her Father" Logan asked quietly. I knew he had to have been wondering since she found out I was her Mother.

"Logan..." I started to explain, trying to keep it unemotional. He buried him face in his hand.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me I fathered a child!"

"You left Logan. You went to Califonia" I said.

"You still could have told me"

"Why? For you could come back to me and feel trapped? I don't think so"

"I loved you Rory. I would have found a way" If I was going to do this without breaking down, I had to leave, now.

"I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow"

"We are not done talking about this" He said firmly.

"I need to get Cameron home" I said, picking the girl up.

"Come on honey, time to go home" I comforted the suddenly awaken girl.

"I'll walk you" Logan offered.

"Logan, you don't have to" I told him, giving him a way out.

"No, I want to" He insisted. "Can I carry her?"

"Sure" I said, placing the sleeping girl in his arms.

"She's beautiful" Logan told me. I smiled.

"She is" I said, smoothing the girl's hair. "I live down the street"

We walked together to my apartment. I led Logan to Cameron's room. We stood ackwardly in my livingroom.

"I'm sorry Logan. I thought it was best" I told him.

"I understand I guess, but I do think something should happen though"

"Like what?"

"Like us getting married"

"Your kidding" I looked at him, he wasn't joking. "Your not"

"No, I'm not"

"I can't marry you Logan"

"Why? We used to love eachother"

"Exactly. We used to, we're different people now" I reasoned.

"Your still Ace"

"If you want to be in Cameron's life, I welcome you, but I can't marry you"

"I want to be in my daughter's life, you know" I looked at him, he looked so helpless. I felt sorry for him, I never wanted to hurt him like this.

"I know Logan"

"Can I come over tomorrow to spend some time with Cameron?" He asked.

"It's sure she'd like that" I said while me and Logan were walking to the door.

"Goodnight Ace" Logan said to me.

"Goodnight Logan" I said, closing the door.

_Logan_

I walked back to Colin and Finn's apartment. Once inside, I sank into the couch. I couldn't believe my day./

"How long have you guys known?" I asked. I wanted the holes filled in.

"Lorelai called to try and help" Colin admitted.

"Help with what?" I questioned.

"She was a mess man. She wouldn't eatt or even leave her room. It was even worse when she found out she was pregnant"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I had talked to both of them. They had mentioned Rory a handlefull of times.

"She asked us not to, she didn't want to force you to come back"

"It would not of been like that. You guys know that"

"She made us promise Mate" Finn added.

I got quiet. I hadn't relized how much I had hurt Rory when I left. I hated that I wasn't around through her pregnancy and I wasn't there when she gave birth to Cameron, but at least Colin and Finn were.

"She's beautiful" I said outloud. "She looks so much like Rory"

"She does, but Rory always say she looks like you"

"She's blond" I said, smiling. I had always pictured a child of Rory's brunnette.

"Well, so is her Father" Colin said trying to calm me down a bit. I was still processing all of this.

"I think i'm going to go home, I'm going over Rory's tomorrow after work to spend some time with Cameron" I told them.

"Alright man, I guess We'll see you later" Finn said. I got up and walked to the door.

"Logan?" Colin asked me and I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I don't think I ever stopped" I answered before closing the door behind me.


	4. Time stands still

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Logan_

I rang the doorbell the next night. Rory opened it. I handed her one of my two flowers I brought.

"Hey Ace, this is for you" I told her

"Thank you Logan. It's beautiful. Come on in" Rory said, moving to let me in. "Cameron stop reading for a second. You have a guest" She called for Cameron, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked, not taking her eyes off of the book.

"She gets that from you, you know" I teased, earning a smack on my arm from Rory.

"Come over here Camie" Rory said

"In a minute" Cameron said stubbornly.

"And she gets that from you" Rory teased me right back. "Come on Cameron, put the book down" Cameron signed before putting the book down and joining Rory on the couch.

"Your the guy who was going to help me find Mommy" She said to me.

"Yeah I am"

Rory practically threw her back out advoiding eye contact with me.

"I brought you something Cameron" I handed her the flower.

"Thank you. I don't know your name" She said.

"My name is Logan Huntzberger" I told her.

"Huntzberger? That's my last name"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I thought Rory would have use Gilmore like Lorelai had with her.

"Well, Gilmore-Huntzberger" I turned to Rory.

"It seemed right" Rory said. "Honey, come here." Cameron sat on Rory's lap and put her arm's around Rory's neck."Do you remember what Carol Jefferson said to you?"

"Yeah. She told me that I didn't have a Daddy because he didn't love me" I flinched. I was here now, that had to of counted for something.

"And what did I tell you?" Rory asked, it was obvious to me that Rory was going to tell Cameron that I was her Father.

"You told me that my Dad did love me very much and one day I would meet him and see"

"Did you believe me?" Rory said

"Of course I did"

"Good Honey, because this is you Dad" Rory said, gesturing to me. Cameron stared at me for a moment before hopping off Rory's lap and taking my hand.

"Want to see my room?" Cameron asked me and at that moment, there was nothing more important.

"Sure" I said, getting up and letting Cameron lead me to her room. About an hour later, I emerged from her room smiling. I had put my daughter to bed for the first time. There was nothing like watching that girl sleep. She looked exactly like Rory. I remember staying up to watch her sleep, memorizing her beauty. I went searching for Rory, who stayed out in the livingroom to work. I sat next to her on the couch.

"Is she asleep?" Rory asked me.

"Yeah, she is" I answered. "I told my parents"

"I can only imagine all the nice things they had to say about me" Rory said sarcastically, and it was true. I had flinched at what they had said.

"It was pretty bad" I admitted.

"I didn't expect anything else"

"Can you blame them? I mean, they just found out about their Grandaughter. Trust me, it takes a while to process"

"I understnad that, but not they have something against me, besides being too 'goal oriented'"

"Well it really does not matter what they think" She beamed at me.

"Good to hear. What did they say?"

"They want us, you me and Cameron to come to dinner on Saturday" I informed her.

"I don't know Logan. It wasn't very pleasent last time and Cameron is young. She won't understand the War of the Worlds scence going on"

"Are you comparing my parents to world destructing aliens Ace?" I laughed.

"Yes I am. I'm not far off either, make sure to sneeze around them, kill the virus before it spreads!" She exclaimed.

"They want to meet her, there isn't a way around this"

"Rory signed. "What time?"

"I'll pick you guys up at 6:30"

"We'll be ready" Rory told me and I got up to leave.

"Bye Ace"

"Bye Logan" I stalled for a second before closing the door behind me.

_Rory_

"Mommy this dress is itchy" Cameron told me for the 5th time that night.

"I know Hon, but you don't have to wear it for long"

"Where are we going?" I straightened her dress, wondering how I was ever going to survive this night.

I exhaled. "You are meeting your Dad's parents"

"So Dad is coming tonight?" Cameron asked, smiling.

"Yes. He will be here in a minute. Ok, time to go down the checklist" This was something we did before we went anywhere, because as Gilmores, we were intended to forget things from time to time. "Bag?" I called out.

"Check" Cameron added.

"Book?" I said, going through my mental list.

"Check"

"Where are my keys?" I said, feeling my coat pocket.

"On the couch"

"What about my cell phone?"

"On the coffee table" Cameron answered knowingly. She kept better track of my stuff than I did.

"That's my little genuis" I praised her.

"You looked beautiful Mommy" She told me and I smiled.

"Thank you Honey" The doorbell rang and Cameron ran to the door.

"Dad is here!" Cameron flung the door open and hugged Logan.

"You look pretty Cameron" Logan said before looking to me. "Wow" He said outloud, I was sure on purpose. I was wearing a classic 'Rory' dress, showing off my conservative taste while highlighting my curves I knew I had. I had spent a good hour picking out this dress, with my Mom's words rang in my mind about what wearing black meant exactly, I'm not sure why I picked this one, but I knew I wanted Logan to think about me the way he used to when we were in college.

"Are you ready to go or are we going to stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's go. I told my Mom we'd be there by 7:30." We drove in Logan's car to Hartford, arriving well past our expected time. I took notice to another car in the driveway, I recognized it immediantly.

"Honor is here?" I asked Logan, making sure of what I saw.

"Mom must of called her. She has a son now, you know"

"Really?" I said, not suprised. Honor and Josh always seemed like kid people.

"Yeah. He's two. Very rambunctious thing"

"Must be a male Huntzberger trait" I teased him.

"It mellows over the years"

"I'm sure" I said, helping Cameron out of the backseat.

"Come on Cammie." I held the girl's hand as Logan rang the doorbell. Honor flung the door open, followed closely by a small boy.

"Your never on time for anything." Honor said, hugging him. "Hi Rory, long time no see"

"Hey Honor." I said politely, thinking of how much she must hate me.

"Is this her?" Honor asked, refering to the blond girl honding mine and Logan's hand.

"Yes it is, Honor, I'd like you to meet Cameron Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger. Cameron, this is your Aunt Honor and your cousin Kyle" Logan introduced them and Honor hugged Cameron.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing" Honor cooed over Cameron. I smiled ackwardly, taking my coat off in the house I once found amazing.

"They are in the livingroom waiting for us to return, so we should really get in there" Honor suggested and Cameron tightened her grip on my hand. I knew she was nervous about this whole night, meeting her Grandparents for the first time. I stopped and kneeled down and both Logan and Honor were staring my me.

"This will only take a second" Honor shrugged and left for the livingroom and I noticed Logan stood where he was, continuing to watch us.

"Honey, I know you are a little nervous"

"Understatment" Loved her wordsmithing.

"Alright, very nervous, mondo nervous. Better?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"Everything will be fine. Trust me, just make it thought the night and tomorrow we will go shopping with Nana, how does that sound?"

"Like a plan" Cameron smiled and I moved the curls out of her face.

"Come on Munchkin. Ready?"

"As a tank diver"

"That's my girl. Come on" I stood up and took her hand then we walked into the livingroom where everyone was sitting quietly. We sat down.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, you remember Rory"

"I believe we do" Shira said.

"Yeah well, This is Cameron" Logan told them, putting his hand on the top of her head. I wished I had a camera to capture the smile on her face.

"So this is the child?" Elais said, not taking his eyes off of his drink.

"If by the child you mean my daughter, then yes, this is her" Logan told them.

"I'll be right now" Shira said, disapeering around the corner, she hasn't changed at all. She came back a moment later swatting the smoke away.

"How do you know that she is even yours Logan, have you thought about this at all?"

I couldn't believe that Elais would question his great Granddaughter's pedigree right in front of her.

"Kyle, Cameron, why don't we gfo play in the other room" Honor held out her hand to Cameron and I silently blessed her. Cameron took her hand after an encouraging nod from me.

"I have thought alot about this. Cameron is my daughter and i'm going to help raise her"

"We understnad that you feel strongly about this Logan, we just want you to be sure" Mitchum said and I tried to bite my tounge, this was absurd, they could talk about me and how I was unacceptable to be with Logan, but they couldn't talk about my daughter, questioning where she came from. How dare they think I cheated on Logan.

"Logan is Cameron's Father, as he would of found out if he got to stay in conneticut. So we can just stop debating her pedigree right now" I said, not being able to listen anymore. "You want to know her? That's fine. She is a really cook kid but you have to know that this is your Grandchild"

"I guess we should eat dinner" Shira said, distracting everybody and standing up.

_Logan_

I was driving Rory and Cameron home, looking in the backseat once in a while to see Cameron sleeping peacefully.

"She hasn't moved you know" Rory teased me.

"I know, I just..." I struggled for the words. I turned and looked at Rory, making eye contact for a second before she quickly looked away.

"Like to watch her, I understand that completely" I looked at Cameron in the rear view mirror once again and a guilty feeling came over me. I hardly knew anything about my daughter. I didn't know her birthday or if she had the chickenpox before or if she had lost any teeth or even her favorite fairy tale.

"Febuary 8, 2008" Rory said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's Cameron's birthday. I know you must be wondering"

"How did you know?" I asked, amazed by her clarvoyant abilities.

"Easy. I know you" She said, and I saw her trying not to smile. I thought about it.

"Febuary 8th, that's two weeks away" I pointed out.

"Is it?" Rory said, teasing me.

"What are we planning on doing?"

"_We_ are having a birthday party at my apartment"

"Are you sure it's big enough?" I countered.

"It'll be fine" She smirked and laughed.

I signed. "I missed alot of her growing up"

"I know, but she's not exactly in college yet" She rested her chin against her palm.

"I missed you" I said, unsure why I said that.

"You did?" She asked me, sitting up.

"Yeah, I htought about you all the time"

"Logan..." She started to protest.

"I know I hurt you when I left Rory, but i'm here now" I tried not to sound too corney, but I knew that was how it was coming out.

"I'm not sure about this Logan, I have Cameron to think of"

"I'm her Father" I insisted. I pulled in front of her apartment and stopped. She didn't move.

"That she has known for a week"

"It wasn't my choice not to know her" I said, instantly regretting it. She got out of the car silently, getting the sleeping girl from the backseat and carrying her to her room, she had yet to say anything or even look my way. I knew I struck a cord. I walked to the door but stopped. I couldn't leave things like this, not if I wasnted a fighting chance in hell with her. I turned around and saw she was reading on the couch.

"I'm sorry" I told her sincerly.

"I know you are" She said, not taking her eyes off the cook but obviously not reading. I was unsure of what to say, Ace always left me toungetied.

"I'm not saying never Logan, I just saying give me time to figure this out" I accepted it, it wasn't a no and I wasn't giving up anytime soon. She got up and walked me to the door. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Ace" I told her, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.


	5. Emergencies

CHAPTER FIVE

_Lorelai _

I pulled in front of Rory's apartment and got out of the car. Cameron surprised me by jumping on  
me.

"Oh, look at the Mexican jumping bean." I tickled her with my free hand while holding her with  
the other. 

"Stop Nana, it tickles." She said and I put her down.

"Where is your Mom?" I asked

"She is on the phone with Daddy."

"Is she? Let's go get her so we can go shopping." We walked inside to the sound of Rory  
laughing at something Logan said.

"Ring, it's movie phone." I joked to get her attention.

"Mom, you're here. Hold on a sec, then we'll leave." She told me, turning her attention back to  
the phone. "Hey Logan, I have to go, we're going shopping. Ok, I will, Bye." She hung up and  
smiled.

"What? No love you or kiss noises?" 

"Any other subject in the world for $200 Alex." 

"Ok how about our retail therapy day?"

"I'll take the one Alex."

"How about we go walking around, you know, little boutiques, then take Cameron to the park  
around the corner."

"It has possibilities." 

"Can I take my scooter while we walk around?" 

"Sure, go get it." Rory said. "And hurry up, you know how impatient your Grandmother is."

"You know, I would be offended if it wasn't true."

"Let's go!" Cameron said, coming back a minute later. We walked around the corner looking for  
shops.

"Stay in eye-shot Cammie." Rory warned her. "A friend from work told me about this great little  
shop 4 blocks from here, wanna check it out?" 

"Sure. So are you seriously going to hold out on me?" 

"Behold the queen of subtle transition, among other things." She joked with me.

"I'm being serious Rory."

"Hold what out on you?"

"What is going on between you and Logan?"

"The shop is on 10th, do you think we should go down Main or Market?" Rory brought up  
another topic.

"Don't change the subject on me. I gave you life, I can take it away." I said, giving her my patent  
you-better-tell-me-me look.

"So can an ax murder, what's your point?"

"What is going on between you and Logan?"

"There is nothing going on."

"Bull." I said. I knew when my daughter was in love.

"What?"

"I heard the laugh."

"What are you taking about?"She questioned before calling to Cameron, who was getting farther  
and farther away from us. "Cameron, wait for us. Now what were you babbling incoherently  
about?"

"The laugh. When you were talking to Logan."

"I told you already. Nothing is going on."

"Not by his choice, I'm guessing."

"He wants to be with me, I just can't though. I have Cameron to think about."

"He is her Father!"

"That is what he said too."

"He's right. Did you at least listen to what he said." I defended. 

"Are my ears deceiving me? Did I just hear you agree with and defend Logan?"

"So?" I countered. I knew where she was going with this.

"You hated Logan for the two years we dated and Colin had to stop you from getting on a plan to  
California after he left." Rory laughed. It was true though. "Colin followed me in his car to the  
airport, I was fuming."

"You love him and I just want to see you happy."

"No." She said defensively.

"I don't want to see you happy?"

"No, I don't love Logan."

"Yes you do." I argued. She could be so stubborn at times, even with something that is right in  
front of her face.

"Mom. I am not in love with Logan." Rory insisted, getting frustrated with me. "So can we just  
drop it."

"Like a baby giraffe."

We were silent for a minute. I knew I had struck a cord.

"Rory-" I started but was interrupted by a loud cry that gave me chills down my spine. Rory was  
already running towards it. I quickly followed. 

_Logan _

"Did you double check the facts on these?" I asked Mark, a reporter.

"Yes, I did." 

"Well triple check. It needs to be accurate." I said before pulling my ringing phone out of my  
pocket. The caller ID read 'Ace' and I smiled. "I have to take this. Triple check please." I walked  
away and answered the phone. "Hey Ace, how was shopping?"

"Logan." Rory said, obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There was an accident." She told me. My heart dropped.

"What kind of accident? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital" I felt the color drain from my face.

"What happened?"

"Cameron fell off her scooter. She is in X-rays right now. She's asking for you."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." I said, hanging up. I ran to my car. I must've broken ten different  
laws getting there. Rory was standing in the hallway when I got there. I hugged her.

"Hey, where is she?" She looked a little pale.

"They just brought her back from X-rays, through those doors." I put my arm around her, she  
seemed to relax a bit.

"What did the X-rays say? Is everything alright?"

"We are just waiting for her Doctor to come back."

"What happened?" I asked for the full story.

"Cameron was riding her scooter while we were walking to a shop on 10th, she fell off and hit  
her arm on the curb. My Mom and I took her here." 

"Was she scared? Can we see her?"

"She is right though there." Rory pointed and I quickly walked though them, making sure Rory  
was behind me. Cameron was laying on the bed, Lorelai sitting next to her. Her eyes lit up when  
she saw me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Honey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt that much." 

"You know Cammie, your Mom broke her wrist when she was 16." Lorelai told Cameron.

"You did Mommy?" 

"It was a small hair line fracture." Rory sat on Cameron's bed.

"How did that happen?" I was happy Cameron asked, I wanted to know too.

"My friend Jess was driving my car when something furry ran across the road and Jess swerved  
and hit a bench. I hit my wrist on the dashboard." Rory was interrupted when the Doctor came in  
the room.

"So what's the prognosis, Doc?" I asked.

"You must be Dad." the doctor said, shaking my hand. I really liked the sound of that, Dad. I was  
someone's dad.

"Yeah, I am." I said with pride. Cameron was a great kid, who didn't deserve to be laying in that  
bed.

"I looked at the X-rays and I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"She broke her wrist?" Rory said aloud.

"What do you mean your pretty sure?" I questioned. No one was going to be 'pretty sure' when it  
came to my daughter.

"Well, that is what the X-ray shows..." the Doctor started before I interrupted him.

"Can we be more than pretty sure here? Run some more tests. Be 100 sure." 

"We can do that. I'll send a nurse to come and get Cameron for another X-ray. I'll be back." The  
Doctor walked out and Rory and Lorelai started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you need a mask and horse when you do that." Rory teased me.

"Ha ha." I smiled and sat down in a chair next to Cameron's bed.

_Rory _

I unlocked and opened the door. Logan and I put Cameron to bed and sat on the couch.

"Do you have an extra pillow and blanket?" 

"For the couch?" I teased.

"Ace..." 

"You wanted to sleep on my couch?"

"Yes I do. Do you mind?"

"Hey, I'm ok with you sleeping on my lumpy couch, just be carful for the spring in the middle  
cushion, it tends to poke you in the ass. You want some coffee?"

"At 10pm?" He asked me.

"Yes, What's your point?" I countered.

"Don't you think it's a little..." I sent him a death glare. It was never too late for coffee. "I'd love  
some."

I went into the kitchen and Logan followed me.

"Does Cameron drink coffee like this?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but she usually stops after sundown. She likes it. She started when she was about 3 ½." I  
explained to him.

"You gave your 3 ½ year old daughter coffee?" He made it sound totally wrong when he said it  
like that.

"It was half milk, at first." I admitted. I handed him a cup. "Plus, we would have been home two  
hours ago if you didn't insist on a third X-ray." I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure they took care of her." He explained to me. I sipped my  
coffee.

"Don't apologize. I think it's cute."

"Really? Cute?"

"Yes. All protective Dad to the rescue."

"Like a super-hero?" 

"We'll pick out your cape tomorrow." I said, sitting next to him. "I like the protective Father side  
of you."

"I do too."

"She is really happy you're here." I sipped my coffee and Logan smiled. "I am too." I admitted.

"You are?" He asked me. 

"Yeah. I couldn't even explain how scared I was when I heard Cameron scream. Having you there  
put me at ease a little, like old times."

"Like old times?" He questioned me.

"Yeah, like when I took the semester off from Yale and lived in my Grandparent's pool house,  
you talked me into talking to my Mom and moving out."

"I remember."

"I remember before we were even dating, when Dean broke up with me in front of you guys.  
You, Colin and Finn let me continue on my drunken babble and made sure I got home okay."

"It was kind of hard to stop the drunken babbling Ace." He teased me and I turned to face him. I  
smiled, he leaned in and kissed me. I tensed for a second dealing with the shock of it. After a  
second, much to both our surprise, I kissed him back. I was doing a little happy dance in my  
mind. I had forgotten what kissing Logan felt like, it felt like home. I deepened the kiss by  
opening my mouth, allowing him entrance. He suddenly pulled away and I felt withdrawn.

"I don't want to push you into anything." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"You're not. Trust me, that was mutual." I assured him.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." I said truthfully. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. 

"Do you want to be with me? He asked me. I thought about it until I realized I didn't have to  
think about it, I knew already. The last couple of weeks with him around had been great. He was  
so good with Cameron.

"Yes." I answered, surprised at how easy it came out. Logan smiled. "Cameron is just getting to  
know you. What if it doesn't work out between us? What happens to her?"

"All I am saying is that we can try. If it doesn't work out then nothing will change, I'm still  
Cammie's Father." He smiled at me. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"That we should take things slower this time."

"I agree." He shocked me with that one. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Let me get that pillow and blanket for you." I said, pulling away from him. I felt his eyes on me  
as I walked out of the room.


	6. birthdays

**CHAPTER SIX**

RORY

I was about to walk out the door, Cameron in trail. We were running late this morning. My cell phone rang and I picked it up without look at the caller ID.

"Hello." I answered, hurrying down the hall.

"Hello Rory. It's your Grandmother."

"Hi Grandma. What can I do for you?" I said, wishing I hadn't answered my phone. I was going to be seriously late.

"I was just calling to see how Cameron is doing." She said and I knew it was more than that, it always was.

"Tell Grandma I want her to sign me cast!" Cameron said from behind me. She had choosen a bright pink cast that I was sure was going to get filthy.

"Cameron wants you to sign her cast." I relaid the message.

"Tell her I will do no such thing! That's so tacky." I decided not to tell Cameron that, if she wanted her cast tacky, then she could have it tacky.

"Not to be rude Grandma, but I am going to be really late for work." I raised my hand for a taxi.

"Actually..." She said and I rolled my eyes. She always had an agenda. "I heard Logan was back in town. I was wondering if you could bring him with you and Cameron to dinner on Friday."

"Well..." I stalled.

"I guess Grandma. I have to go, I'll see you friday." I said and hung up the phone. Logan was not going to want to go. Once I got to work, I saw that Logan had called. I sat down and picked up the phone. Here goes nothing.

LOGAN

"Hey Ace." I answered my phone.

"Hey. I got your call."

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something." I said. I wanted to make everything official.

"Shoot." She told me.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

"I would love to but..." She said and I felt myself frown. "We already have plans."

"What kind of plans?" I asked.

"Firday night dinners."

"You still go to those?"

"Yes, I do. It gives Cameron a chance to see her Great Grandparents."

"I get that, I really do, but did I hear a 'we'?"

"Because my Grandma heard you were back in town."

"Does she know I am Cameron's Father?" I asked. I knew Emily or Richard would have called my Dad as soon as they found out Ace was pregnant with my child.

"No, they don't"

"What did you tell them?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean." Ace liked to play with my mind sometimes, making me confused.

"They asked, I didn't tell them but I think they proberly figured it out when they found out you left, but they didn't ask again." She explained to me. I didn't say anything. I didn't like being reminded of how much I missed. It still bothered me. "But if you don't want to go I can make up some excuse and we could go out."

"No, it's fine." I said, giving in at the desperate tone in her voice. "What time?"

"We have to be there at 6:30."

"I'll pick you guys up at 5:45" I told her and pictured her smile I knew she was wearing. "So what about Sunday? Any event we are going to that I don't know about?"

"None that I can think of."

"So how about we go out then?" I asked.

"Depend. What did you have in mind?"

"Can't tell you Ace. You'll just have to wait and see, and don't worry about Cameron. I have it covered."

"Ok. Are you coming over tonight?" She asked me. I had a routine to spend sometime with both of them.

"Yeah. I'll see you at 7:30" I said. We said out goodbyes and I hung up smiling.

EMILY

I shooed off the maid to finish setting the table. They were going to be here any minute and the whole house was in shambles. Just my luck. "Felicia, did you relfil the ice bucket on the drink cart yet?"

"Yes Ma'm."

The doorbell rang, they were here. "I got it Felicia. Go check on dinner. Richard! They're here!" Felicia nodded and walked away, she had a little bounce in her step, a little too perky for me.

"Be right there." Richard called back to me. I wuckly walked to the door and opened it.

"Well, Hello." I greeted them, hugging Cameron, who has the tendency to cling onto people.

"It has been like forever Grandma."

"Only a week." I reminded her before hugging her tightly.

"Where's Grandpa?" Rory asked me.

"I'm not sure. Proberly in that study of his." I said before calling Richard again, his response was a quick, sharp "Coming."

"What would you like to drink?" I asked polietly.

"Scotch neat." Logan said and I looked at Rory.

"Just a soda." She sad, followed closely by a 'me too' from Cameron. I walked to the drink cart and started to make the drinks before I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"That must be Lorelai." I excused myself and meet her at the door with the maid.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Lorelai. Everyone is waiting in the livingroom."

"Let's not keep them that way then." She said, walking into the livingroom and hugging Rory and Cameron.

"The drinks! I almost forgot about them." I cursed myself. "What can I get you Lorelai?"

"White wine."

"Can do." I said and went to the drink cart again. Richard finally joined us.

"Did I miss any good conversation?" He asked.

"No, we were just talking about Jerusalem and the Gaza Strip and was just moving on to the Death Penality and gay marraiges." Lorelai joked.

"Good, I got here just in time then." Richard smiled and asked if I needed any help with the drinks. He brought half of them over ans sat down next to me.

"So what would you like for your birthday Cammie?" I asked her

"I need a new doll. Bobby from next door put mine in the microwave."

"What? Why would he do that?" Logan asked, shocked

"He said he wanted to give her a tan." Cameron giggled."His Mom got so mad."

"I wasn't too happy either." Rory commented, sipping her drink."So the party is on Saturday at my apartment, not a big deal, just a few friends and a clown."

"I believe that's how your 8th party started out. 'nothing big' and ended up with the cops shutting us down, and arrested the clown." Lorelai said.

"Best one ever."

"They arrested the clown at you 8 year old birthday party?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It was awsome." Rory laughed.

"How about we save that for her 10th birthday." Logan said and I smiled at him. He was staying and taking responsibility for his daughter. It was about time.

"How nice." I said. I wondered if they were back together yet. It was Febuary. Shira and I could have a wedding planned by mid June. Things were finally shaping up to what they were supposed to be.

CAMERON

It was my 6th birthday. It was finally here, and short of the pony I asked for, everything was coming out good. I finally had a Daddy. He is finally here to take care of me like Mommy promised. Everyone was here, Uncle Finn, Uncle Colin, Nana, Papa Luke, Grandpa Chris, Aunt Lane and all of my friends, including Carol Jefferson. I couldn't wait to see the look on her snotty face whens he saw me with my Dad. It was perfect.

"Logan, can you get the door. It's proberly my Grandparents." I hear my Mom tell my Dad.

"Sure Ace." She said, kissing her before he went to the door. They did that alot. The kissing. It was like we were a real family. I made a note to ask Dad why he called Mom Ace so much. Grandma and Grandpa came over and hugged me. Dad told them to put my preasent on the table and kissed the top of my head.

"Happy birthday Baby." He told me and I smiled. I liked having him around.

"Thank you Daddy." He walked away, leaving me to play with my friends and Carol. About a half an hour later, Dad was sitting on the couch next to Mom, talking to Grandma and Grandpa. I made sure Carol was watching and jumped on his lap, putting my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Daddy!" I said loudly. A big smile appeared on Grandma and Grandpa's faces. I stuck my tounge out at Carol and she walked away.

"Hey Princess." He said, hugging me. "Why don't you go fine Nana and Papa Luke, we can cut the cake."

"Ok." I said, jumping off of his lap and going to fine Nana. What a birthday.

LOGAN

"Come on Honey. Time for bes." I stood next to Cameron.

"Come on Daddy! 10 more minutes please." She gave me that look, the patoned Huntzberger look I had mastered many years ago.

"10 minutes, then it's time for bed." I gave in and sat down next to her on the couch. She laughed at something on the T.V. and I smiled. I loved her laugh, whenever I heard it, it brought me back to my college days with Rory. Ace came in the room and looked shocked at me sitting with Cameron.

"I thought you were coming to take Cameron to bed." Rory asked me.

"I was but,"

"Here I thought your charm was immune to Huntzbergers."

"You thought wrong then, because this one." I pointed to Cameron. "Is a real charmer."

"Come on Cammie, time for bed."

"Come on Mommy. 10 more minutes please." I almost laughed at Cameron's face, begging.

"I may not be a Huntzberger, but i'm immune, now up, bed, now." I stared at her, maybe one day she would be a Huntzberger.

"Fine." Cameron got up and Rory and I followed her into her room.

"Get in bed so we can tuck you in." Rory patted the bed and Cameron laid down.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Rory asked. We both sat down on the bed.

"Very much." She smiled. I loved that smile.

"Did you get everything you wanted." I asked, knowing if there was something, I would go and get it for her. I wanted her to have everything.

"Yes, except for one thing." She told us, innocently.

"I told you we couldn't get a pony Cammie. No place to put it." Rory explained. I wondered if I could rent a stable. I'd call tomorrow.

"No, I gave up on that, Carol said her Dad is getting her one for Christmas and I don't want her to think I am copying her."

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Well..." Cameron stalled before saying. "I wanted Daddy to move in with us."

"Oh Honey." Rory quickly replied. I was speachless.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Because Mommy and I are still figuring things out, it will happen one day." I reassured her.

"Do you promise?" She asked me, taking my hand.

"I promise."

"Alright. Goodnight and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Mommy. Goodnight Daddy." I kissed the top of her head and waiting for Rory outside of Cameron's room. She walked out a second later and stared at me. We walked into the livingroom.

"You shouldn't promise her if you don't mean it because that is what my Dad did to me and I don't want to see that happen to her."

"I'm not your Dad."

"I know that Logan. I just want to know that your serious about everything. Me, us, Cameron."

"I am serious about this. I meant it."

"Good because I think Cameron could take you."

"She could, could she?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Here I thought you were immune to the Huntzberger charm."

"I am." Rory insisted. I smiled and kissed her.

"So tomorrow?" I asked her.

"My Mom is coming over to babysit, she'll be here around 8."

"Sounds great."

"Bye Ace." I told her, kissing her again.


	7. Unforgivable

CHAPTER SEVEN

RORY

Cameron was in her room reading and Mom and I were waiting for Logan. Mom had come over early to help me get ready. I looked at the clock on my wall, it read 7:58. Time seemed to stand still at this moment. I was starting to loose my nerve and that cat-shaped clock laughing in my face surley was helping my nervousness any. This was the first time I had gone out with someone in 2 years. I had dated two different guys. When Cameron was 2, I went out with a guy from work, Johnathan. I had felt go guilty, all I could think about was Cameron at home. I cut the date short and wouldn't let him kiss me on the lips. The other guy I didn't like to talk about much.

What was I doing? Did I really think about how this was going to affect Cameron?

"Mom-" All she was missing was a hat and a booth on Pier 39 for the way she read my mind.

"Don't worry about it. I am not letting you get out of this. You love him."

I signed and looked at the clock, it read 8:01. The clock finally decided to be on my side when Logan wasn't.

"He's late."

"Traffic honey, it's New York. Give him a chance."

"It's going to be fine, right?" I practially begged for reassurance.

"It will be great." I thanked her with my eyes. My heart jumped to San Francisco when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Go get 'em kid." Mom told me. "Cammie come say goodbye to your Mom and Dad before they leave!" She yelled as I opened the door to Logan. As I looked at him, everything I was nervous about suddenly melted away. Cameron came running in with her book in hand and stood in front of me and Logan. "Bye Mom, By Dad. Have fun on your date."

"Thank you honey." I leaned in and hugged her. "And remember, don't eat the urine mints." Cameron whispered into my ear. I laughed, she spent way to much time with my Mom, who liked to tell people that intersting statistic before they went on dates, even since she found out from me.

"Ok, I won't remember Nana knows where the tylenol is if your arm starts hurting, but you can call mine or Daddy's cell if you need to, just in case."

"Mom, I know. Chill. Everything will be fine, go have fun."

"We're going. Make sure you go to bed early enough. You have school tomorrow."

"I will Mom. Go." She patronized me. I wouldn't be suprised if I came home to ice cream cartons on the floor and Cameron passed out from a sugar high.

"Seriously Rory. Everything will be fine. Logan is being very patient standing by the door waiting to take you out." I signed at turned to Logan, who smiled at me.

"Let's go." I said. Logan and I walked out to his car. "So where are we going?"

"Dinner at this great italian place and a movie."

"A Gilmore favorite pass time."

"That explains the t-shirt."

"I'm not into subtle." Logan laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

LOGAN

I stopped in front of her apartment door and dropped Rory's hand. I wanted to go in with her and make love to her like I had been waiting for six years. But I didn't want to pressure her, plus we were taking things slower this time.

"Want to come in?" She asked me. The magic words.

"I do, but I'm not." She asked me.

I knew she understood why. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" I leaned in and kissed her passionatly. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue between her lips, gently pushing her against the door. I pulled apart from a lack for oxygen. She smiled.

"Did you really think I would leave without doing that first?"

"I was hoping..."

"For a proper goodnight?" I finsihed her sentence.

"Yeah." She answered me.

"My parents are having a party next week. I want you to go with me."

"Your parents?"

"Yes." I answered, knowing she would end up agreeing to go.

"I'm not sure..." She stalled, looking for an excuse.

"Come on. I want to show you off."

"Half of the people know me already."

"They know you as Emily and Richard's Granddaughter. I want to show you off as the Mother of my child."

"No one knows you are Cameron's Father. Think of the headline the day after. 'HUNTZBERGER AND GILMORE LOVE CHILD.'"

"We don't have to tell anyone about her. We don't even have to bring her."I put my hand on her cheek. "Please."

She sighed. "When?"

"Sunday at 8."

"Cameron would have o go to Stars Hallow and spend the night, my mom couldn't stay here again."

I smiled. "Good, then it's settled." I leaned in to kiss her again before Lorelai swung the door open.

"Ok seriously, i'm missing Charlie Rose because all I can hear is 'No, I love you more.'"

"Sorry Lorelai." I turned to Rory. "Goodnight Ace." I kissed her again before walking away.

RORY

I took a much needed day off of work in preperation for this party. Mom, Cameron and I went shopping in the morning, looking for the perfect dress to make Logan drool. I came home alone around 1, Cameron went with my Mom, and I tried to figure out what to do with the rest of my day. I hadn't taken a day off in over a year and I wasn't very good with managing my free time. I started on a finished a whole article, finally starting to get ready at 4. I hadn't spend the night away from Cameron since she was 3, and that wasn't my choice. I wanted teh apartment empty for when Logan dropped me off. I finsihed doing my hair and makeup and got dressed. I waited for Logan to show up, even my frog-shaped clock was against me. Logan finally showed up.

"Ready?" He asked before kissing me hello.

"Yes I am. Let me just get my coat." I said, getting it off the couch. "Let's go." I started walking torwards the door but he pulled my arm back and rested them on my hips.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." He started at me for a minute and I felt like a statue in a museum.

"Would you kiss me for we can go?"

"Bossy tonight, Miss Gilmore?"

"It's part of the Lorelai-complex." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Let's go." We left and got to his parent's house about an hour later.

"So will there be a sub-party here?" I asked

"Come on Ace, we're much too old and mature for that." He joked. Shira opened the door before I could respond.

"Logan! Great! your here."She had yet to acknoledge me. "And you brought Rory." I could tell she wasn't too excited about that.

"I told you I was bringing a date Mom."

"But, of course. Come in, everyone's waiting." Shira moved aside and we stepped in. We walked around with Logan's hand on my waist. I saw someone I reconized, but couldn't think of her name. She was tall and blond, if only i could only remember her name.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breath." She said.

"Stephanie!" I felt so stupid for not remembering. I hugged her. I haven't seen her in years. "It's been a long time."

"I know, I guess we just lost contact after Graduation. We have to catch up."

"We really do." I told her honestly. I wondered if she knew about Cameron.

"Who are you here with?" She asked me.

"Logan."

"Colin told me he moved back but you guys are here together?"

"Yes." Logan finally came over from talking to his sister.

"I just talked to you yesturday! Why didn't you tell me you are back together with her!"

"I thought Colin would have told you." He excused his actions.

"I made Finn and Colin promise not to tell anyone abot Cameron."

"Who's Cameron?" She asked instantly. That was obviously something else she didn't know.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks before Steph kills me." Logan said before hurrying away.

"Why am I going to want to kill him? Who's Cameron? I'm confused, spell it out for me."

"Cameron is Logan and my daughter."

"What? How old is she? I thought Logan was in California? Is she pretty? I bet she's pretty." Questions swirled around my head, I almost felt dizzy.

"Come on, let's sit down. I'll show you a picture." I guided her to the couch.

LOGAN

I watched her sit on the couch with stephanie. God, Rory was so beautiful, I doubted she realized how breath-taking she really was. It almost hurt practicing restraint watching her move a stray hair back behind her ear. She drove me crazy. I could stare at her all night. I felt someone stand behind me. I knew who it was immediantly.

"I see you brought Rory." He told me. His voice was masculine and serious, he was obviously trying to scare me.

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" And it wasn't working.

"She doesen't belong here Logan. Look around, try as she might, she doesen't fit. But Cameron can, she's young."

None of this made the least bit of sense. "What do you mean? Cameron isn't going to be raised in this enviroment."

"One day I hope you'll understand that I had to do this."

"Leave us alone. Don't say anything to Rory, about her or us or Cameron."

"Logan..." He tried to reason.

"I'm warning you Dad. Stay away from her." I told him in all seriousness.

RORY

I was looking around for Logan, who never came back from getting our drinks over a half a hour ago. I spotted him walking away from his Dad. He looked angry. By the look on his face, they had to be fighting. I knew it was about me, no assumption about it. I felt like a fish out of water with this group, who had nothing interesting to talk about, short of who was seperated that month and the newest cars on the market. Shira made sure I stayed feeling that way. It seemed like everytime I turned around, there she was, staring at me like I had the plague and was going to infect everyone there. They hated me and even though they only meet her once, they hated Cameron and her existance. I had a bad feeling about all of this and I didn't like it. They had something up their sleves and I had to stop it.

"Hello Rory." I jumped at her voice startling me.

"Shira, I didn't notice you there." I excused myself.

"So, I noticed you didn't bring Cameron." She surley didn't waste any time.

"No, she's spending some time with her Nana."

"How nice." Shira looked, dare I say, nervous. I had never seen her so darting-eye, shift in place nervous.

"Is there anything I can do for you Shira?"

"Oh, no. I just came over to bring you something." She said before pulling a folded envelope out of her pocket and handed it to me. She walked away silently. I opened the envelope and read the first page out of the few there. I couldn't believe it. It had to fine Logan.

LOGAN

I was talking to Steph, asking if she had seen Rory. We kept missing eachother all night. I wanted to make sure my Dad didn't get to her. I wasn't sure what he meant by what he said about Cameron, but I made a point to find out before the situation exploded. I was still talking to Steph, when I noticed Rory walking torwards me. As soon as she reached me, she hide her face with my chest and hugged me. She was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I tired to talk to her, Steph did too but she couldn't get words out.

"Come on Steph, we're going to the car." We walked outside and consoled Rory untill she was calm enough to hand me an envelope. I studied it's contents and felt my blood boil. I couldn't believe they would even think of something like this.

"Steph, stay with Rory. I have to take care of something." I practially ran back into the house to find my parents. I couldn't let this happen to my family, I couldn't let them tear us apart.

"How could you? Do you have no heart?" I yelled, throwing the papers in their faces.

"This is for the best Logan. We are more competant to raise that girl!"

"So you are going to sue us for custody of Cameron."

"It's for the best."

"This is unforgivable." I started the walk away. I turned back, making sure I had the last shock. "And Dad, I quit." I went back to Rory and drove home. She was quiet. I walked her to the apartment. She invited me in and we sat on the couch.

"I won't let this happen. I'll hire a lawyer tomorrow."

"I can't lose her Logan." She told me, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me. I needed the comfort too.

"I love you Ace." I told her, I wasn't sure why or even how I said it, but I knew I meant it. It felt right to say, even if saying it didn't make our situation any easier to deal with. She kissed me then, putting all she had into it. She sat on my lap and started to push my jacket off.

"Are you sure this is the right time for this?"

"Just love me Logan." She looked at me, I might of screwed up her and Cameron's life, but I could defiently give her that. She got up and led me to her bedroom, kissing and shedding articles of clothing along the way.


	8. compromises and promises

Logan

I made a meeting with my Dad, trying to resolve this situation without going to court. I couldn't do that to Rory, make her prove that she was a good Mother for Cameron. I pulled in front of my Dad's house where the meeting was and stopped the car. He was not just going to drop this for nothing, I knew that much. I knocked on the door and waited a moment before the maid answered, the meant business today. Usually Mom would answer the door. She led me to the room where my parents were waiting for me.

"Nice of you to show up Logan." Dad said, looking me straight in the eye. He was trying to intimidate me. It might of worked on me when I was younger, but it wasn't now.

"Sorry Dad, I was out looking for a job, I'm thinking construction, what do you think?" I teased, sitting down.

"This is no time for jokes." Mom wouldn't even look at me.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I said before going on to explain my side. "I don't want to go to court over this. Cameron belongs with Rory and I."

"It's necessary." He replied quickly. I couldn't believe I was related to these people, who cared about no one but themselves, these Robber Barrons.

"For what?" I was apalled by their heartlessness but I knew they had the power and the money to take Cameron away from us, even if they couldn't prove us unfit parents.

"This is your heir Logan. Times are changing. There are more and more female heirs taking over businesses and I want to make sure yours is raised right."

"Who said I am talking over your compant? I told you quit Dad."

"It's your birthright."

"I don't care abot my damn birthright Dad. Your trying to take my daughter away from her Mother, so I think it's safe to say to hell with my birthright."

"I'm looking after both of our interest when I say let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked skeptically.

Rory

When I had went to pick up Cameron the next day, Colin and Finn told me, much to my suprise, that Logan had already picked her up and was waiting for me. It send chills up my spine, thinking about him. I found the door unlocked when I got home. I had given Logan a key when he had come home early and was locked out, just listen to me, Logan didn't live with me and Cmaeron. I put down my purse and stopped in my tracks at the site of my livingroom. It was dim, rose petals were everywhere. What was he up to?

"Where's Cameron?" I asked, wlaking to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Spending the night at Jenna's down the hall." He pulled me on top of him.

"What's all this?" I asked, still confused.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Yeah well..."

"We're celebrating." Logan cleared it up for me, at least he tried.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"My parents dropped the lawsuit." He stated and I threw my arms around him.

"How?" I asked, they seemed dead set in their decision, not that I was complaining.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow, ok?" He kissed me and we stood up. He twirled me around and I laughed from pure joy. We walked into my room and I had to keep from giggling and totally ruining the moment. This had been my daydream all day, from the dropping of the lawsuit to just being here with Logan, being with him peroid, mentally, physically, intimatly. He kissed me and it was lucky his hands were around my waist because my knees buckled. I pulled us onto my bed and he started to unbuckle my belt while nearly laying on top of me. I helped him and let him pull my shirt over my head. He was smiling, oh how I loved that smile. I loved everything about him, our banter back and forth, the way look looked at me, the way he touched me. I moaned as he touched me where I needed to be touched. The furthur we got the more clothes we would rip off of eachother, until we were both completely named. I was close and I needed him inside me, I voiced that need, suddenly couragious with him in my bed. He entered me quickly and made a tiger like sound, which in any other situation I would laugh at. We rode together, enjoying our being one until we both climaxed and laid next to eachother. His hands instantly went around me. I smiled and felt my eyelids grow heavy as he ran his hand over my hair, down my shoulder, tracing the curve of my waist and resting on my theigh.

Logan

I woke up early the next morning, I loved the feel of Rory's soft skin against mine. There was nothing in the entire world like waking up in Rory Gilmore arms. I felt her stir, even in college I would wake but right before she did. She turned to face me.

"What time is it? She asked me, voice still sleep ritten.

"Around 6:45." It was a tough choice.

"Have to get up, drink coffee, get Cameron, work."

"It could wait a couple of minutes."

"No it can't, I have to be at work by 8."

"Do you really want to get out of this very warm bed where a sexy naked man is occupying?" I teased her and I moced the hair out of her face.

"You think very highly of yourself."

"I think i'm allowed to, since I do have a sexy a sexy naked woman in my arms." She blushed, realizing her nakedness.

"What? didn't know you were naked? I could refresh your memory why if you want." She ignored me and got out of bed.

"I have to take a shower and go to work, can you go and get Cameron from Jenna's?"

I laid on my bed. "Sure, i'll make coffee on my way out."

"Thank you." She left the room to take a shower, I got dressed and left to pick up Cameron. We sat on the couch, each of us sipping coffee. I still didn't like my daughter drinking coffee at 6 years old, but there was nothing I could do about it. Rory came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, and set next to me.

"Cameron, why don't you go and get ready. Don't forget your coat, it's cold outside."

"Ok Mommy." She got up and hurried out of the room. Rory put her feet over my lap.

"No, you didn't." I said, placing my hand on her knee.

"Good morning." She said and I leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes is it." I kissed her again.

"I'm ready!" Cameron came running in, interupting us. We pulled apart quickly, like Cameron was the parent and we were the guilty teenagers. "You guys were kissing again, huh?" She asked and I wanted to laugh.

"Come on detective. Time to go." We got off the couch and walked out of the apartment. I called a cab for them.

"Can I take you out to lunch today?" I asked.

"Maybe if I had gotten to work on time." She said, looking at her watch. They were already late.

"How about I bring lunch to you?" I offered.

"I guess I could take a break around 1."

"I'll be there." I kissed her and bent down to Cameron. "Give me a hug." I told her and she hugged me tightly. "I'll see you later." I opened the door to the cab and drove to my apartment. I had a few hours to kill and had to figure out how to tell Rory what I had to do to get my Dad to drop the lawsuit. That I had to take over for him as C.E.O. of the Huntzberger Publishing Group and she was not going to like it, hell, I didn't like it. I knew exactly what it meant, that I was going to travel a lot and miss a lot of Cameron growing up, and not being able to see Rory as much. I had a feeling this was his plan from the start, to take me away from my family. He didn't care that I loved Rory or if Cameron was raised as a socialite or not, she was nothing to him. All he wanted was to make sure that I took over the business, because I was born to.

I had to make sure I didn't lose Rory this time, I had to make sure I had her and Cameron to come back to this time. I waited until 12 and went to get food from this Indian Cusine place I know Rory loves and drove to her work. The place was swarming with people. I went and tried to find Rory's office, about 10 minutes later I gave up and found someone to ask. She pointed out the door and I felt l kind of stupid for not seeing 'Rory Gilmore' in big gold letters. I opened it and Rory was on the phone, she held up her finger signaling one minute.

"This is Rory Gilmore, i'm the editor of the NewYorker and I'm calling to inquire an interview. Call me back as soon as possible. The number here is 555-5931 extention 520. Thank you, I am looking forword to wrking with you in the near future. Goodbye." She hung up as I was looking at the pictures on her desk, one of her Mom and her when she was a teenager, one with Colin, Finn and Cameron with bright purple hair and the one that caught my eye, Rory holding a newborn Cameron in her arms, laying in a hospital bed. I picked it up and studied it closer.

"That was the day after Cameron was born. She was 2 weeks early and I wasn't half way prepared. Colin and Finn were running around like chickens with their heads cut off." She laughed and I put the picture down smiling. I would have paid good money to see that. "So what did you bring?" She asked me.

"Indian food." I put the bag on her desk. She started to unpack it.

"I should of guessed from the smell." She responded, opening the boxes and smelling it's contents.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is burn my clothes when I get home." I sat down and we started to eat.

"When was Cameron's hair purple?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

"Finn did it one night when I was working late. It was for her 4th birthday and he failed to ask me first. It took forever to wash out."

"So considerate of Finn." I said, taking a bite of my food.

"Cameron is in love with Finn. She once told me that she was going to marry him." I almost choked hearing that. "Relax, a week later she wanted to marry Jesse on Full House."

"She has a thing for bad boys." I pointed out.

"She did, but a week after that it was Brandon on Summerland."

"Who is it right now?" I was curious.

"Right now it's Billy Joe from Green Day."

"She's growing up fast." I said before I realized that I was stalling telling her about my Dad.

"I told you I meet with my Dad yesterday"

"Yeah, and he dropped the lawsuit." She was beaming. "How'd that happen?" She asked.

"I made a deal with him." I stated.

"What kind of deal?" She mimicked my words to my Dad.

"That he would drop the lawsuit if I take over the business." I spit out and watched her smile fade.

"You agreed to that?" She was shocked, I could tell.

"It was the only way to keep him from going to court."

"We could have fought him Logan. You played right into his hand!" She exclaimed, getting obviously upset.

"We would have lost Rory. It doesen't matter that we are good parents. They have pull with the courts." I knew she realized I was right.

"What now?" She said, practilly whispering.

"I'm going to have to travel, building new papers, alot of meetings."

"Become your Dad?" She questioned.

"No. Work is my Dad's life, not mine."

"Your just not going to be around as much."

"I'll still be here, but it's important that you don't give up on us." I told her. I need her in my life.

"I won't. I promise." She told me and I took her hand from across the table, that's the best thing I had heard all day.


	9. dizzyness and answers

CHAPTER NINE

RORY

He accepted that foolish offer a month ago, and gone 2 weeks. One of the only good things coming out of this is when Logan was in New York, he practically lived with me and Cameron, he even sold his apartment to remain close to us. Each night he was in town he came home around 9:30 and we put Cameron to bed, then fall asleep in eachother's arms. It didn't make up for the bad though, nights spend alone. He called almost everynight, telling Cameron goodnight and talking to me a for a while. It always ended with 'I love you' and 'goodnight'. I hated having him gone.

I had become very close to Stephanie again, about once a week Finn, Colin, her and I had lunch at a small resturant. This week was no different.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, it took forever to get a taxi."

"It's fine. We ordered you coffee." Colin told me.

"Bless you." I smelled the heavely aroma and sipped it.

"You look like crap doll." Finn put his hand on my face to do what I hoped was to check for a fever.

"I think I'm coming down with something, but don't worry. I'm sure it's fine."

"How's Cameron?" Steph asked, she was absolutely tranfixed by my little girl.

"She's fine, just misses Logan." I informed them.

"When is he due back this time?"

"He said Thursday, but it changes."

"Are you ok?" Steph asked me. I could tell she was concerned about me.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was far from it. I wasn't feeling well and I missed Logan. "But if you guys don't mind I'm going to just go home and rest a little." Take a shower and maybe wash away this feeling.

"It's fine, go. We'll bring Cameron home." I stood up, everything spun around, making it where I couldn't see straight. I sat back down roughly. My hand flew to my forehead, trying to stop the spinning.

"Whats wrong?... Rory?" I couldn't even tell who said that, but they weren't going to let me go if I didn't recover very soon. I opened my eyes. All I wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy. I'm just going to go home."

"Oh no, not alone. I'll take you." Steph got up.

"No, really Steph. I'll be fine. It's only a couple of blocks."

"I insist. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Colin and Finn waved to us, Steph linked arms with me.

"I can walk Steph." I insisted.

"I know." She said quickly. "I just doing this in case I get dizzy again and pass out."

"I didn't pass out."

"So? You could have. So just relax, we're almost to your apartment." I signed, defeated. "You should make a Doctor's appointment."

"I will. I just need to call work first."

"You have to take care of yourself Rory."

"I do, it's just a little bug. Nothing to worry about." We stopped in front of my apartment building.

"Ok, listen, if you need me for anything, call me." Steph told me.

"Ok Doc, I will." She hugged me. I went inside and took a long shower. I made coffee and sat in bed and called work to tell them I wasn't coming back today. I felt horriable. What could be wrong? I wanted to call Logan but I knew he would be in a meeting. I called and left a message on his cell phone before falling asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later by Cameron jumping on my bed.

"How are you feeling Mommy?" She layed next to me.

"Fine Honey. Where are your Uncles?"

"They left but we got you soup. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you. So what did you do today?"

"Nothing much, but Jenna is having a party of the 14th for St. Patricks day. Can I go?"

"Sure Hun. What's today's date?"

"March 10th." It was the 10th. I couldn't believe it. I prayed that Cameron was wrong by at least a month.

"Go heat the soup in the microwave. I'll be there in a sec." She bounced off the bed and left the room. I picked up the phone and dialed Steph's number.

"Steph?" I said when she picked up.

"Rory? Is everything ok?"

"No it's not. It's the 10th."

"What about the 10th?" She questioned.

"I'm late." I admitted.

STEPHANIE

I knocked on Rory's door about 2 hours after the phone call. She opened the door quickly.

"Where's Cameron?" I asked. I loved that girl but she didn't need to be here for this.

"She's sleeping." I handed Rory the bag, giving her an encouraging pat on the back before she silently walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I waited silently in the livingroom, trying to be patient. This was unbelieveable, Rory and Logan having another kid, out of wedlock. Their parents were going to flip! I couldn't wait anymore. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Well?" I asked. She showed me the eggtimer, reading 2 minutes left. "What are you going to do if it's positive?" She shrugged.

"Are you going to tell Logan?"

"Of course, not that I have any choice, him and Cameron are so close. He'll notice." She put the timer on a table.

'This isn't necessarily a bad thing though, you already have Cameron."

"I know but what if it doesen't work out between me and Logan? Then I have two kids wondering where their Daddy is." I couldn't even think about her believe that.

"You're really naive Rory. Logan is crazy about you, he won't give up with fight, you must know that."

"I'm only looking after the welfare of my child." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I knew Logan, hell, she knew Logan, but that didn't stop her from thinking the worst about him. I could tell she was deep in thought by the looking on her face. She must of went through a lot, growing up without her Dad, and then raising Cameron alone for years. It had to of had a wear and tear on her heart, why wouldn't it? She had given up on love at 27. The sound of a ding went through the apartment and we made eye contact. This was it. I stood in my place as she walked back into the bathroom and picked up the stick sitting on the counter. She kept her head down and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's positive." She said and I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She continued to cry on my shoulder so I moved us to the couch.

"It's ok. Logan is going to love this."

"He's gone so much, he's in Boston."

"He won't let his Dad come in the middle of you or the kids, you know that. You just have to give him that chance."

"I will. When he gets home on Thursday, I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"Alright, but I'm going to go home. I have work tomorrow." I excused myself. I wish I could stay longer.

"Of course, go. I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you for coming Steph, your a good friend." I hugged her again and the phone rang, cutting us off. "That must be Logan." She picked it up and I went to the door. "Steph?" I turned around as she covered the reciever to hide our conversation. "Don't tell Colin or Finn about this yet, ok? I want Logan to be the first to know."

"No problem." I said before leaving.


	10. Boston and Espresso beans

a/n: it's not like it matters or anything, but i proberly wont be updating until late next week, im going to Reno for my brother's wedding... and also i'm not sure what you would call your right wedding finger..

CHAPTER TEN

Logan

I pciked up the phone and called Rory. It was Sunday, I was supposed to be home 3 days ago. I knew Rory was getting restless, so was I. I missed her and Cameron and was more than ready to come home. She picked up after the 2nd ring.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. How is everything?" I asked.

"Fine, Cameron is already sleeping, she went to Jenna's party today."

"Kiss her for me."

"I will, or your could when you come home tomorrow." She baited. "Right?" I was quiet, not sure of how to disappoint her again. "You promised me, you promised Cameron Logan."

"I know, but it's only going to be a few more days."

"Until you tell us 'a couple more days.'"

"That's not fair Ace. I need to be here."

"Yeah, me and your daughter need you here too, what about that? Does that matter?"

"You know it does. I'm doing this for us." I told her. I wished she would understand that.

"And giving your Dad exactly what he wants!"

"There isn't another way." I insisted.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be like this Logan, that you weren't going to be like him." She said and I couldn't believe it. She compared me to my Dad.

"I'm nothing like him! I want to be home Rory." She said nothing.

"Yeah well I have to go, I have work tomorrow." She told me. "Bye, see you when you come home, whenever that is." She hung up and I threw the phone against the wall. it wasn't supposed to be like this, having Rory back. I was supposed to actually get to be with her, not become Mitchum Huntzberger.

Rory

We fought a week ago, and he still wasn't home. This was getting ridiculous. I was already facing horriable morning sickness that lasted all day, along with working and taking care of Cameron. I needed Logan to know, I needed him here. He didn't call the night after our fight, but he did call me at work the next day and promised that he would be home by yesturday. I was so fed up and I was going to take this into my own hands, I couldn't wait until he came home, he needed to know now. I took a few much needed days off of work and dropped Cammie off in Stars Hallow, not giving me Mom a real reason adn before I knew it, I was on a plane to Boston. I almost chickened out twice on the way to the airport and once on the actually plane, telling myself to just wait, but I couldn't wait for that, plus my bags were packed. I got off the plane in Boston around 9, exhausted and paranoid about something I read in the newspaper about flying in the first trimester of pregnancy. I made a note to make an appointment when I got home. I got in a cab, telling the driver to take me where I knew Logan was staying, the Four Seasons. I was so tired, guessing pregnancy was having it's way wsith me already. I hoped Loganw as already in his room, because I knew I could be waiting a while. I got out of the cab and walked into the fancy hotel, hoping this would work, I certinly didn't want to wait outside his door until he got back. I took the ring that Grandma gave me for Christmas last year and moved it to my right wedding finger. I always thought about marrying Logan, I just never thought it would be like this. I walked up the the check in counter.

"Hell, Welcome to the Four Seasons, what can I do for you?" The lasy at the counter asked me.

"I'm Lorelai Huntzberger and my husband and I are staying in room 420, but I lost my key and my husband is in a meeting."

"Ok Mrs. Huntzberger, what is the phone number on the account?"

"510-555-3325." She hit a few buttons on the computer.

"Alright, no problem, here is a duplicate of your key. Thank you for staying with us."

I thanked her and walked away, vowing not to name my new baby Melinda. I went up to Logan's room and opened it slowely, not sure what I was going to find. The coffee pot was filled and the bed made, proberly by the maid. I checked all the rooms, finding them empty so I laid on the bed and turned on the T.V. It wasn't long before I was asleep, damn jet lag. I woke up a few hours later, still alone. It was 12:00, where could he be? Still working? Out somewhere? I watched T.V., old episodes of Who's The Boss and thinking about pregnancy and Logan. About an hour later, I had just about given up. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. Maybe I could just go home, tell him when he came home. I sat up and the door opened. Loganw alked into the room, looking exhausted. He saw me and stopped.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" He asked me, but I was overwhelmingly happy to see him. I got up and kissed him.

"I'm so happy to see you." I said, pulling apart. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"I'm glad you came." He hugged me and didn't let go. We sat on the bed. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I told the person at the desk that I was your wife and I lost my key." He smiled and kissed me again. We made love right there, for the first time in 3 weeks. We laid together afterwords, he was sleeping. I had to leave tomorrow. I whispered his name and touched his cheek. He stired and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered cryptically. Maybe Steph was right, that he was going to love this.

"Good, good, then can I go back to sleep? I have to get up early tomorrow."

"I know and I'm sorry but I have to tell you something important, I have to back to work and Cameron tomorrow and I don't know when i'll see you."

"What is it?"

"I know that this is really unfair to spring this on you, at 4 in the morning and I have been waiting to tell you since I found out weeks ago but it didn't feel right, telling you something like this over the phone."

"The point please?" He was tired and I was keeping him up. I felt bad.

"Promise me you won't hate me because I kept this from you. I hope you'll understand why."

"I promise. Now please, say something else besides an explanation slash babble." He looked at the clcok. "It's 4 in the morning."

"I just said that. Are you listening to me?" I was nervous and a Gilmore, we were known to babble when we were nervous.

"Ace..."

"See, it goes like this..." I stalled. It was so much easier talking to my bathroom mirror. "I'm pregnant." I let it spill out and watched his face tense a little.

"How could you not tell me before this? How long have you known?" He sat up.

"Almost 2 weeks, and how was I supposed to tell you? You were here and I was in New York, what did you want me to me? Call you and say 'Hey, I'm pregnant with you child again but I'm sure that won't stop you from staying a few more days.'"

"I was coming home tomorrow, I bought a ticket and everything. I told you that."

"Yeah, you told me that 4 different times and it never happened." I got out of bed and went searching for my clothes, finding all but my bra, it didn't matter, I had more at home and I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Where are you going Rory? You can't just leave."

"I can and I am, I will be at home where you realize how big of an ass your being." I walked out, taking a cab to the airport and leaving on the first avaliable flight. He was supposed to be happy about this. It was around 7AM when I got home, I hadn't slept all night and felt nauseous. I wasn't going to go to fall asleep though, I had way too much on my mind. I called my Mom.

"Gilmore house of pain. Press one for suggestions on how to kill your boss and make it look like a horriable office related accident, press two if..."

"Mom enough." I said, too tired for this.

"What's wrong fruit of my loins? Things not go so well with Romeo?"

"I told him i'm pregnant."

"You did what not?" Mom questioned. I had forgotten I hadn't told her yet.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I haven't slept all night and can't have coffee, even thought I had it when I was pregnant with Cameron and she came out fine, her Doctor says she is a little short for her age, she's normal, for the most part. But I doubt Logan will let me drink coffee, if he ever comes back." I babbled.

"Ok honey, you have to slow down for Mommy. I'm still on the your pregnant part."

"Well, yes, I am pregnant again, 2 months and it's Logan's/ Are you mad?" I asked, even though I really couldn't take another negative reaction to this.

"No, your 27 and don't need my approval but I am happy for you, now what about Logan not coming back?" She asked me.

"When I told him, he flipped out because I hadn't told him sooner and was being an ass, so I left, and told him when he realized that I would be home."

"Wow. I feel like a dictionary, so heavy with knowledge and logic."

"What?" I think she was trying to confuse me now.

"He flipped out because you never told him about Cameron, he's just getting to know her, it freaked him out."

"That's not an excuse Mom."

"I know, but give him a chance before you jump down his throat about this. Please insert a quarter to hear more."

"Sorry Mom, I need sleep, pl,us I don't have any change." I hung up and took a nap, remembering I had to meet Colin, Finn and Steph for lunch in 6 hours. I didn't know when Logan would be home and I wasn't going to sit around waiting. I went to meet my friends, and today I was going to tell them about the baby, maybe they'd be happy for me. I knew I looked pretty bad, with only 5 hours sleep under my belt. I sat down at the table.

"Hey guys." I said, I made sure I was on time today. They each greeted me.

"Rory, damn. Have you gone to the Doctor's yet? You've been really pale for like a month now." Colin said dissaproving.

"I haven't gone to the Doctor's yet buy I know what's wrong."

"What then?" He asked me but was cut off by the waitress coming with a pot of coffee.

"Coffee?" She asked us, Steph, Finn and Colin agreed. I wasn't so sure.

"Could I get decaf please?" The waitress nodded and walked away. Colin and Finn instantly looked over to me.

"Decaf? The only time you had even tried to give up coffee was when you were pregnant with Cameron and that still only lasted a month." Colin pointed out. Finn leaped out of his seat, startling me to no end.

"Rory, are you serious? It's Logan's, right?"

"Finn, sit down." He plopped in his seat. "Of course it's Logan's."

"Does he know?" Steph finally spoke.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did he react?" She probed. She wouldn't be Steph if she didn't probe.

"Let's not talk about him alright?"

"I'll kill him." Finn said, Steph and I rolled our eyes. Finn couldn't kill a mouse, in fact, he jumped on chairs when one crossed his path. "He came back just to break your heart and get you pregnant again."

"Finn, calm down. No one is doing any killing today. Logan is still in Boston, but he's proberly on his way home already." My cell phone rang, the caller ID read 'home', so I picked it up, motioning Finn to calm down with my hands, like I didn with my six year old.

"Hi." Logan's voice came through.

"Hey." I answered back. "You at the house?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to find you here."

"I'm out with the guys and Steph, I can be home in 20 minutes." I told him.

"Ok, Thank you, and Ace?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'll be there soon." I hung up and stood up from the table.

"Sorry to cut another lunch stort guys but Logan's home and I need to talk to him about this."

"Go and tell Logan to be careful." Finn looked a little bit too serious.

"I will Finn. I'll call you guys later." I told them before walkeding home. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. I walked up to the stairs to my apartment and opened the unlocked door. Logan was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said, walking into the kitchen. I was looking forward to eating a real lunch, not just all we had in the house: crackers, peanut butter and jelly and coffee. I didn't sleep much and was sick to my stomach, I was going to have a cup. Logan followed me and stared at me as I turned on the pot.

"You shouldn't drink coffee when your pregnant."

"I don't care." I put bluntly, and I really didn't. I pulled out some saltines I prayed were still good.

"I'm sorry Rory. I don't know what I was thinking when I reacted like that."

"Maybe you were regretting all of this." I offered. I hadn't asked for any of this. Cameron and I were doing fine alone. If he wanted out, fine. Me, Cameron and the new baby would be fine on our own, but did I really want that?

"That's not it at all, i'm happy I get to be here to see it all and raise it from day one, I was just exhausted and not thinking straight."

"That's not..." I started

"An excuse, I know." He finished my sentence. "But I'm hoping you'll accept my apology anyway." I bit into a stale cracker, staying quiet. "I brought you something. "He handed me a bag, I was skeptical, but I opened it. Inside was a pair of green baby booties and a box of choclate cover decaf espresso beans. I smiled, he knew my weakness.

"Come on, i'll take yo out to lunch and we can talk about this." I grabbed my coat. "Let's go."


	11. Eventually

CHAPTER ELEVEN

LOGAN

I was trying my hardest not to go on any trips if it's wasn't absolutely necessary, it was still about one week a month. I wanted to help Rory when she's sick and help Cameron get ready for her day. Each morning I woke up with Rory bolting to the bathroom, following and helping whatever way I could. I got her coffee, witch we were still arguing about, and got Cameron up. I swear I will remember Cameron's reaction to when we told her about Rory's pregnancy until the day I die. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and instantly told all her friends that she was going to be a big sister. This morning was no different. Rory and I were in the kitchen, making pop tarts and coffee. I always tried to get her to eat something healthier. I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Decaf?" I questioned, Rory had woken up early this morning and she was always had coffee hidden around the apartment.

"Nope." She slipped her cup and put it down to get the pop tars out of the toaster. Cameron came running in, asking for her pop tart. I picked up Rory's cup and poured it's contents down the drain. As soon as Cameron left the room she went back to her cup, refilling it.

"I'm not giving up coffee Logan."

"Just think about it."

"No, I drank coffee when I was pregnant with Cameron and she turned out fine, so I am going to drink coffee now. Especially since I haven't been sleeping."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I think you know what has been keeping me up." She hinted around.

"I hate it when you work blue." I told her and she continued to drink her coffee. "Does that mean that our baby having two heads is my fault? Because you find me so irresistable?"

"Our baby won't have two heads, but Cameron does have six toes on each foot."

"Your kidding." I asked. I knew that girl from head to toe, all ten of them.

"Yeah I am. But her thumbs are double jointed."

"See? She's mutated." She hit my arm.

"Go to work. I'll see you tonight." She kissed me.

"Cameron, let's go!" We left together and I went to work. I sat at my desk and tried to work, finding it almost impossiable. I couldn't stop thinking about Rory. I had only been here an hour and I already wanted to go home. I tried to snap out of it, I had to work. I started to type my article, I might be the C.E.O. but I was going to write, it's what I wanted to do. I cursed the phone ringing. I picked it up.

"What do you mean you won't go on business trips anymore." Flew through my phone.

"I want to be home a majority of the time Dad." I didn't have the patience for this.

"AThis is your job." He argued.

"I know. And I'm doing this job, that I didn't want, by the way."

"We had a deal Logan, I expect you to fufill it."

"I am not going on trips unless it's absolutely necessary. I still come here in the morning and stay late." A reporter named Briand came in and sat down. "I have work to do Dad, I have to go." I told him.

"I'll talk to you about this later Logan."

"I have no doubt." I told him before I hung up. I turned to Brian.

"What can I do for you Brian?"

"I didn't mean to interupt your conversation with your Father." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, it was welcomed." I told him. I didn't know how long I could get away with not going on very many trips before my Dad imploaded. Taking on my Dad was like taking on the Manhattan garbage union, not a word heard by him. I was staying home with Rory while she's pregnant and raising out baby and that was that, I just couldn't tell him that.

RORY

I woke up that morning queazy again, four weeks full of sickness. I never had it like this with Cameron, I had passed it off as a flu for a while. My Doctor said it was completely normal, but I wasn't so sure. Cameron had be so much easier, except for when it was a week before my due date and Colin and Finn had refused to leave my side. I was happy because they were there, I could not of done it without them. I threw up and insisted Logan take the first shower, there wasn't a chance I was drinking decaf today. I was in no mood to play around. I went into the kitchen and pulled a baggie out of the goldfish bag in the cabnit. I was forced to hide my coffee from Logan. Any found would be consificated. It was getting annoying. We bickered about it constantly and I was not giving in anytime soon. I was not doing this without my coffee. He raced out a second later and I took my cup with me into the bathroom, I came out a minute later finding the pot empty as I expected it to be.

"Logan!" I barked, putting the coffee pot down harder that I attended to because it shattered into peices. Logan hurried into the room at the sound of the glass breaking.

"What happened?" He asked, I started to clean up the glass.

"I broke the empty coffee pot." I told him.

"Let me help you." He came over but I stopped him.

"I got it Logan." I snapped and he stopped in his place. "And why was the coffee pot empty? Oh that's right, my sadist boyfriend dumped in down the drain again."

"I was..." He started to explain.

"Save it." I told him, continuing to clean glass before I noticed my finger was bleeding.

"Shit." I stared at it. Logan got a paper towel and placed pressure on it.

"Thank you." I told him, taking over with the first aid as I put a car bear band aid and called Cameron. He stopped as we were walking out the door and kissed me, before I could even respond he spoke.

"You look like you needed it."

"And some coffee to complete my morning."

"Are you ever going to give up?"

"No, I'm like a superhero, if I give up then innocents will die and I will get my wings taken away."

"I thought wings were angels."

"A cape is way too cliche, wings are better."

"I think i'm started to catch on."

"Good because I don't have the energy to explain it again and we have to tell the Grandparents tonight."

"About that..." I felt an excuse coming on.

"You're coming, end of story. You're the boss, you can leave early once in a while." There was no way that I was going alone again. The plans were to tell them last week but something came up to keep him at the office, it was all very convient.

"Not that. I will defiently be there but I want to talk to you about something before we tell your Grandparents tonight."

"Come on, let's walk and talk otherwise we'll be late again." I told him, I only had a few guesses what he had to tell me. We walked down the hall, Cameron in trail.

"I don't think we should tell my parents." He told me, I had guessed but that surely wasn't one of them.

"Why?" I was shocked, it had never even crossed my mind.

"After what almost happened with Cameron, I don't want to take that chance."

I thought about it. I knew he was right but still, they were our chrildren's Grandparents, they had a right to know.

"I agree, but how can we hide something like this?" I asked him. It wasn't like people wouldn't know.

"Tell your Grandparents not to tell my parents and don't go to any functions." I hailed a cab. One stopped in front of them.

"Hey, I'm all up for not seeing your parents."

"Good. I'll see you tonight? I'll be home by 5:30 at the latest." He kissed me and Cameron and I got in the cab.

EMILY

Tonight was going to be a good night, I could feel it in my bones. Tonight Rory and Logan are going to tell me something fabulous, I just knew it. I heard a knock on the door, this was so exciting. Lorelai, Logan, Rory and Cameron stood at the door. I greeted them as the maid took their coats. There was something different about Rory. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Everything is fine Grandma, where's Grandpa?"

"In Amsterdam."

"Sounds exciting." Rory said, we sat down.

"Yeah, has he visited any special bakeries yet?"

"I'm not naive Lorelai, and I don't appreciate that."

"Sorry Mom, I was just joking, you might know, those arrangment of words that sometimes make people laugh."

"Let's sit down. Drinks anyone?" I changed the subject. I gave everyone they're choices and joined them.

"How is working for your Dad going Logan?"

"It's fine, no crazier that California."

"Hard work is good for the soul." I theorized.

"It's also good for the wallet." Lorelai commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ok Rory? You look pale." I took notice to her.

"I'm fine, just a little nausea."

"If your sick you should not of come." I told her. She took a sip of her coke.

"Trust me, I'm not contagious."

The girl looked like walking death. "Well, what's wrong with you then?" Logan took Rory's hand. What a sweet geusture.

"It's nothing, really." Lorelai and Logna stared at her. There was something going on, I could tell.

"Nonsense, it's obviously something, not look horriable."

"Come on Rory, tell Grandma what you have." Lorelai nudged Rory's arm.

"I don't see what Rory being sick has to do with you Lorelai."

"Well, I've had it before, you did too."

That was a little weird, it was just Lorelai being Lorelai I suppose.

"Rory?" I questioned her sudden silence.

"I'm pregnant." She spit out. I wasn't sure how to react.

"What did you say." I had to make sure I heard right.

"I'm pregnant again Grandma."

"Are you going to get married?" I hoped for a yes but I knew my Granddaughter.

Rory and Logan exchanged looks. "We actually haven't discussed it yet Emily." Logan spoke up.

"You haven't discussed it yet Emily." Logan spoke up.

"You haven't discussed it yet? What do you mean you haven't discussed it yet? I will not allow another child born outside of wed lock Rory. It's unacceptable."

"It's not really your business." She told me. I couldn't believe that tone. That was her Mother's tone.

"Yours and your childrens welfare are my business Rory."

"Yes, that is your business but Logan and my personal relationship is not."

"Fine." I gave in, I wasn't going to make any footwork pushing the subject.

"We do have something to ask."

"What is that?"

"We don't want to tell my parents right away, since what happened with Cameron, we want to pave the road first so nothing like that will happen again."

"What does that have to do with me?" I replied, they had a point, no one wanted that to happen again.

"Don't tell Mitchum and Shira anything about this, I'm not going to any functions were they are at."

"How long are you going to keep this a secret?" I asked.

"We are going to tell them eventually, just not now."


	12. Lunches and Naps Interupted

a/n: at this point, Rory is around 5 months. I decided to push along the whole pregnancy thing cause there are some big things coming up...

CHAPTER TWELVE

COLIN

Steph, Finn, and I made sure that we saw Rory without Cameron at least once a week, it got harder the farther along she got in her pregnancy. Steph and I understood that for the most part and I think Finn did too, he just enjoyed acting like a child. Sometimes, during our lunches, Logan would tag along, like today. We all sat around the table sipping our coffee and talking. Rory had actually come on time today.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off and looking for a bigger place, ours is not even close to being big enough for 3, much less 4."

"Any location in particular?" Steph asked.

"I kinda want to stay in New York but maybe a little closer to Cammie's school."

"That's not too far." I said. I took notice to Logan placing his hand across Rory's back. It was a small gesture for anyone else, but for Logan, it meant a lot. We all knew that he was with her for more than what was growing inside her noticeable plump stomach. He was here for her.

"We'll help you move, Love, you don't need to lift heavy boxes." Finn volunteered Steph, him and me. I personally didn't mind, Rory could be in her 7th or 8th month by the time these two stubborn people agreed on a place, she wouldn't be able to get off the couch by herself if this pregnancy was anything like Cameron. But pregnancy and Rory always agreed with each other, she was beautiful with that healthy glow. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in love with Rory, she was my best friend, I noticed things.

"Colin? You're not paying attention." Rory said and Steph nudged me back into reality.

"What? Sure I am." I made excuses for myself.

"Good, then will you do it?" Logan asked. I knew he knew I spaced out, everybody probably did.

"Uh, sure."

"Great, so you'll be in the delivery room with Rory? You know how I hate hospitals."

"What!" I asked loudly. No way, not a chance in hell was I going to play catcher. I heard the screams and threats coming from sweet Rory turned evil. That's all Logan.

"Don't mess with him Logan, we're going to look at apartments, do you want to come? Finn and Steph already said yeah."

"Sure. I'll call work."

RORY

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." I instantly fell in love with this apartment as soon as I opened the door. It was twice as big as ours now, and money really wasn't a problem.

"Come on Steph, let's look at the rooms." There were 4 rooms, all beautiful with hardwood floors. Steph and I walked through all of them, falling more in love with this place after every moment spend in it. Logan and I could make a home here.

"What do you think?" I asked the guys.

"It's too big." Logan said.

"No it's not."

"How close is Cammie's school?" Colin asked.

"Two blocks."

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"I love it." I stated proudly.

"You haven't even seen the kitchen yet." Logan commented.

"If it has room on the counter for a coffee machine and a toaster, I'll love it too."

Logan signed. "Let's fill out the papers." I smiled and flew into his arms. I had good feeling about this place, it already felt like home. We walked out about an hour later, Finn, Colin and Steph went in the opposite direction.

"It's perfect." I told him.

"I can tell you like it by the bruises on my chest."

"Look who decides to tease me."

"Come on; let's go back to the apartment."

"Good, my feet are killing me."

"Wanna call a cab?"

"Oh yes please." All I wanted was to go home, take a bath and sleep for a few hours. Logan hailed a cab. One pulled up a few minutes later. Once we got home, we sat down on the couch; I rested my legs over his lap and laid back. I doubt I would make it to that nap now, but I was completely content with where I was. I yawned and turned on the TV.

"Do when do you think we could move in?"

"As soon as they accept our application, which considering our families, it should take no time at all."

"Good, Cameron is going to love that place." I yawned again.

"Ok." He said, standing up and held his hand out to help me up. I was confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"That was the 2nd yawn in 2 minutes, you need a nap."

"No, really. I'm fine with just sitting on the couch watching TV."

"Nope." He pulled me up against me will. I had forgotten how strong he was.

"I guess I really don't have a choice." I laughed at him.

"Want to join me?" I asked, knowing it was my turn to be stubborn.

"Actually, I have some work to do." He picked up some papers and sat down. Ha, not a chance it was going to work like that. I took the papers out of his hands.

"Ace..." He stood up.

"You want the papers?" I said in my best French accent I knew drove him crazy. "You can come and get the papers." I walked quickly to our room, I heard him follow me and I bounced on the bed.

"Come on." I told him and he sat on the bed trying to get the papers. "No." I put them on the floor on the other side of the bed. He reached to get them but I stopped him by sitting on his waist, with one on either side.

"I have to work."

"Not right this second." I told him, playing with his hair. "You can keep me company for a little while." Much to my surprise, he turned me over, so I was lying on the bed, and if it wasn't for my stomach, he would have been on top of me. I kissed him, feeling him kiss me back. We went on like this for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure you want your papers back?"

"You can keep them." He said, kissing me again. It was obvious where this was going.

"Good, I will." I told him, kissing him. We staying like this a while, perfectly content with just being with each other. It got more passionate as time went on and I wrapped my leg around his. I moaned. This was defiantly better than taking a nap. I felt little kicks against my stomach and I pulled apart from Logan and started to laugh.

"Ace?" Logan questioned.

"He slash she is kicking." I told him, I laughed even harder when his hand flew to my stomach.

"Stop laughing Ace, I want to feel." I tried to eventually stop. I lay still as he felt then he started to laugh like I did, a full bellied laugh.

"Great way to kill the mood." I joked, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He sat up.

"I have to pee." I left the room but not before I watched him fall back on the bed.


	13. Movies and Propositions

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

LORELAI

I walked up the steps to Luke's and my house when I heard the phone ring and I ran to get it, I picked up, as I was sure that they were going to hang up.

"Whoever this is, this better be good, because I ran and under Gilmore rules #625, no exercise is permitted." I would be lucky if they didn't hang up, or if it wasn't my Mother.

"Lorelai?" I recognized his voice immediately.

"Hey Logan, everything ok?" I guess it was my lucky day.

"Everything is fine, but I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch."

"Sure, today?" I offered.

"Yeah, I could come to the Inn if you want."

"That's fine. Is Rory coming with you?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't seen her in about a week.

"No, I have to talk to you about something that she can't hear yet."

"Ooh secretive. I must know."

"You will, but I will see you at one o'clock. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. He was defiantly up to something. And I couldn't wait to find out. I worked until around 1, until I saw his nice car pull up in the driveway. Thank god he was cute, I did not want ugly Grandchildren. I greeted him at the door and we sat down.

"Your getting Sookie's famous stuffed baked pork chops."

"Sounds great." He told look, looking very nervous. I wanted to laugh about this, because he always had the cool persona about him.

"I want to propose to Rory." He pulled me back into reality. No wonder he looked nervous.

"About damn time!" I told him, leaving him looking shocked.

"What?"

"I lost $20 to Miss Patty that you guys would be married by now." I was serious too. I was sure of it.

"Well, sorry for your loss, but I need your help."

"Hey, that's why I'm here, with what exactly."

"Sunday. I want it to be a surprise so you can't say anything. I need you to keep her and Cameron all day so I can get everything set up."

"No problem. We could throw her a baby shower." He nodded in appreciation. "What are you going to do?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Never mind, I want to hear the story from Rory." I knew she would call me afterwards. We continued our lunch and Logan excused himself to make more plans. I was so giddy I could hardly stand. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Hi, Miss Patty? It's Lorelai... I was just calling to say double or nothing on our bet."

RORY

I tossed my keys down, exhausted. Cameron trailed behind me. Logan would be home in about an hour. Only 2 more months until I am on maternity leave and boy, did I fight to get it. I had to threaten to quit, which was a pretty safe bet. I was their best writer and next in line for editor, no way they could afford to lose me. I put on a movie and slouched down to watch it with Cammie, putting my feet on the coffee table.

"I love this movie." Cameron said as the movie started, She handed me some Chinese food.

"Me too." I said as the phone began to ring. I stretched to get it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey." My Mom's voice came through the phone.

"Is it possible to be this tired and not die?" I inquired.

"Need a rest day?" She asked me.

"You can say that again, but this time slower. It was beautiful."

"Sunday morning, come down with Cameron, movie day, lots of junk food. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory, Rosemary's Baby, SLC Punk, But I'm a Cheerleader and Fatso if they're is time ooh and maybe-"

"Before you start naming our entire video library, I'll be there, Logan is out of town anyway, so Sunday is free."

"Great."

"I got to go Mom, Cameron and I are watching Gia."

"Great choice, I'll add it to the list." She would have enough movies on that list to watch for a week straight.

"Sounds great."

"Mom! She just spelled out her name with the knife, would you get off the phone." Cameron told me.

"See you Sunday. Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else.

"What did Nana want Mommy?"

"We're going over there Sunday morning. Now watch the movie." We continued to watch the movie and it wasn't long before I was asleep.

LOGAN

I walked in the apartment and Cameron ran up to me, hugging me. It was dark. I went to turn on the lights.

"Where is your Mom?" I asked.

"Sleeping on the couch." She answered and I looked over, watching her sleep, surprised that she could sleep comfortable in that position.

"How long has she been like that?"

"She fell asleep an hour ago, her feet did that weird twisty thing about 30 minutes ago and the arms around 15."

"Why don't you get ready for bed, I'm going to get her up." I wondered how I would do that without being attacked, but it was worth a try. I leaned down by the couch.

"Rory?" I moved the strand of stray hair away from her eyes. "Rory." I said again and she stirred.

"Sleep." She closed her eyes again. I positioned myself to pick her up and followed through. Her eyes popped open again, looking around the bare, packed up apartment.

"Time to go to sleep."

"I was sleeping."

"In a bed, normal position preferred." She didn't say anything more so I figure she had to been pretty tired. I lay her on the bed, turned off the light, made sure Cameron was sleeping and joined her. It was Tuesday, only 5 more days until I proposed to her, I was looking forward to the look on her face, the tone of her voice I could imagine her using.

I felt bad for lying to her when I got back from my business trip. I told her Monday morning but I really got back Saturday night, giving me just enough time to set everything up. I knew she would forgive me.

I pulled her closer to and stroked her hair. I loved the way our bodies seem to fit together, every witch way. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being close before I left tomorrow. I felt her take my hand in hers. I opened my eyes and studied her, she was sleeping. I could tell by the way she breath sounded. I wondered what she was dreaming about. She smiled, so it had to be good. I fell asleep happy that night.


	14. Day of Suprises

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

RORY

Cameron and I got out of the car at Luke's. Making a coffee pit stop before going to Mom's, the old bell rang as we walked, though, thus alerting Luke to our arrival.

"Hey Luke." He came over to hug and me and Cameron.

"Hey, been a while. I mean, just look at you!"

"I know."

"Hi Papa Luke." Cameron and I sat down.

"What can I get you? On the house."

"You don't have to do that Luke."

"Sure I do. What will you have?"

"Two coffees, the same with the cherry Danishes."

"You shouldn't let a six year old drink coffee." He turned around to get the cups. "It's bad enough that your Mom passed that trait down to you."

"It's tradition that a Gilmore girl never turns coffee down."

"Cameron, do you want to remain your height for the rest of your life?" He asked, pouring our cups. He liked to warn us, but never denied us. I think he'd seen Mom in the morning without her coffee one too many times.

"Hey, if it works for the midgets, who am I to judge?" She responded and I laughed out loud. She was definitely Lorelai's granddaughter. Luke sighed and handed us our Danishes. We continued to talk, since there was a lull. Apparently, Lulu was pregnant, and she and Kirk were planning on naming their child Lucas, it was supposed to be a girl and Miss Patty had a new boyfriend who was younger than me.

"Wow, I missed a lot." I felt bad. This was my hometown, and I wanted to keep in touch with everyone. We bid goodbye to Luke, leaving him a tip that was larger than what I would have paid for the coffees and Danishes. We drove to Mom's house, getting the supplies I brought from the store out of the car. Cameron and I walked into the house, finding it dark. It was weird, since I noticed Mom's jeep in the garage on the way in.

"Mom? You here?" I called out, walking to the light switch.

"Surprise!" About 15 different women called out, startling me to no end.

"What's this? I asked my Mom when she came to hug me.

"It's your baby shower."

"Wow." Was all I could say, all of my friends came up to hug me. Lane, Steph, Paris, Sookie even Babette and Miss Patty were here. We sat down and watched movies, with an endless amount of food that I couldn't imagine Mom cooking. Around 6 I had a lot of new baby clothes and a crib made by Luke. It was beautiful and so sweet of him. I hugged him for about a day when he came home.

We had watched 3 movies so far, enough for me for one day. Plus, Cameron was sleeping very soundly on the floor with Paul Anka. I stood up awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go Mom. Thanks a lot for this, it was great." She hugged me. "No problem Hun, Lane, can you get Cameron? Luke and I will take the presents to the car." We walked outside and loaded everything into the car.

"Thank you again Mom." I hugged her then Luke and Lane.

"Have fun!" Mom called from the driveway as I was pulling out. Yes, I would have lots of fun with a tub of mocha biscotti crunch ice cream and whatever was on the TV.

FINN

"Damn Lorelai, Rory was supposed to be here a half an hour ago!" What could they possible be doing? I continued to stare out the window, being impatient.

"Relax Finn, you know Lorelai."

"I had to cancel my date to be here. She is a red-read named Eva. Think of the possibilities." Colin ignored me and continued to flip through the channels. I knew he cancelled his date with Steph to be here, he wasn't complaining. But I sure was. Eva was just as big of a drunk as I was, and Irish, I found her accent sexy and exotic.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as soon as I noticed Rory's car pull onto the side walk. "Places!" I yelled while I dimmed the lights. She walked in, and we remained silent as she turned on the light and placed her jacket on the couch. Cameron was walking behind Rory, barely coherent. Good, that would make it easier to win at poker.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Coffee." I responded and she looked confused. "Go."

She walked into the kitchen, returning a second later with a note and a cup of coffee. She read it aloud, as to demystify it for Colin and me.

"Ace, put your jacket back on and go outside. Your chariot waits. Don't worry about Cameron, Colin and Finn is there for a reason."

"He said that?" I felt like a two dollar hooker, less than that. I wasn't even being paid for this. She stood and stared at us.

"What are you waiting for?" Colin questioned and she smiled, knowing better than to ask questions. She quickly kissed Cameron, Colin, and I on the cheek before grabbing her jacket and hurrying out the door.

"So Munchkin, blackjack or poker?" I asked Cameron.

LOGAN

I walked around one more time, making sure everything was perfect for when Rory arrived. I watched the limo pull up and Rory try to get out of the car, laughing at her attempts. I opened the door and walked out, meeting her at the steps.

"Logan, what is this? Why are we here?"

"I could tell you, but it would ruin the surprise. Come on."

"Where are we going?" she was excited now; I walked quickly up the stairs, almost pulling her up with me.

"Logan, slow down."

"You slow down you die Ace." I told her.

"Yes, but run while you're pregnant and you kind of die also." Great Logan, just kill the girl before she marries you or has your baby. I slowed down on top of the stairs to the door that lead to our apartment.

"What are we doing here Logan? We're not moving in for three more days."

"I know." I told her, doubting she would give up before she ruined the surprise. "Come on." I took her hand and we walked into the apartment, finding what I spend hours making sure was perfect. Enough candles lit to light to room and sunflowers all over the place.

"Wow. You did all of this?" She questioned me.

"Yes I did." I took him rover to the dinning room where dinner was waiting for us. "Hungry?" She smiled and nodded. I pulled the chair out for her and she sat down.

"This is all really great Logan." We ate, I hade butterflies in my stomach the whole time. Around 45 minutes later, we finished eating. We walked into the kitchen. I poured her a cup of coffee and handed her a biscotti. She sipped it.

"This isn't decaf."

"I know."

"Real coffee, no decaf. Where did this come from?"

I hadn't been that much of a martyr on her coffee was I?

"Enjoy because tomorrow we go back to decaf."

"Going back to decaf implies I once drank decaf."

"Come on Ace, give me a little credit here, I tried." I did too; I was even sleeping on the couch at one point.

"Yeah, you did but nothing keeps a Gilmore from her coffee. Rain, snow, pregnancy or drought."

"Ace..." Might as well do this right here, right now.

"We even have emergency coffee on hand, like when my Mom waited to have coffee at the Inn and they ran out." She was rambling about nothing so I could tell she was nervous.

"I love you. You know that?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"Of course I know Logan. I love you too." I kissed her. Again. Again. Again. It was impossible to have enough or Rory, impossible to overdose. "Good." I put my hand in my pocket and felt the velvet box holding her ring. I knelled down and she was taken back a bit.

"What are you doing?" Hard to believe she graduated in the top 3 at Yale with that comment.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you more than anyone could know. Will you marry me?" She looked like she was about to cry. She nodded and my heart did jumping jacks. I put the ring on her and held her close to me. She let out a quiet sob.

"We're getting married." She whispered into my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.


	15. Shopping and The Engagement Pary

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

RORY

I lay in bed late that morning at the apartment I had fell in love with about a month after becoming engaged to Logan. Colin and Finn had taken Cameron to school that morning, it was only 8:00 and I knew I would be late if I didn't get up now. I gave myself 15 minutes, I was pregnant after all, that gave me right to be late every once in a while. The phone rang and I groaned. There went my 15 minutes. I rolled myself out of bed, getting the phone.

"Hello." I answered my voice still full of my lack of 15 minutes.

"Are you still sleeping? It's 8 o' clock." I never learned, why did I answer my phone in the morning? Oh yeah that's right, Mom almost killed me when I didn't get to her call in time.

"I was just getting up Grandma. I have a meeting with the caterers in an hour and a half." My Grandma, Mom and I had been planning mine and Logan's wedding since two days after he proposed. Grandma had her hopes up to have this wedding before I gave birth. I was 7 months along in early September, 25 more days of planning was going to be the end of me.

"Great. Did we decide on the salmon puffs?" I looked at my list of various expensive foods Grandma has insisted on.

"I have them on the list."

"I think that's a good choice. Do you have your dress yet?" I knew she couldn't be talking about my wedding dress. My dress was custom made and was due to arrive next week.

"What dress?" I asked.

"Thank dress for the engagement party next week."

"Engagement party?" I tended to space out when Grandma talked to me after work.

"I told you about it last week, remember?" I didn't remember a thing about it but could imagine her face if I told her about spacing out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Grandma. I haven't had any coffee yet. Of course I remember, I'm getting my dress after meeting with the caters." I was supposed to be back at work by 11, guess I was going to be a little late. Ok, more than a little late, especially if I called Steph. Ok then it was settled.

"Ok well, the party is Thursday at 8." She informed me.

"We'll be there."

"Alright. Bye Rory." Grandma said, Handing up. I called Steph and invited her shopping.

STEPH

I met Rory at 10:30 and we walked around, going in shops. We looked at the fancy dresses, Rory and I went over the non-approved color list.

"Red." I tried.

"Tomato." She rejected quickly.

"Orange." I offered again.

"Pumpkin." I almost laughed at her comparing herself to a pumpkin.

"Black."

"Ninja."

"Ninja? Really?" I questioned her. How in the world could she think she looked like a ninja in a black dress? Pregnancy was really making Rory crazy.

"Yes, with my swollen ankles, never." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I pulled out a light blue dress that matches Rory's eyes. I couldn't wait to see why she couldn't wear this one. It was perfect for her."

"Oh my gosh. It's gorgeous!" She went into the dressing room and came out a minute later with a smile.

"This is the one." She told me.

"Great. There is a shoe shop down the street. I saw matching shoes in the window." I told her, we paid and left, entering another store a minute later. Rory pulled out 3 pairs of light blue heels.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her, I had been curious about this for a while now.

"Sure." She tried on the first pair, having trouble getting in them.

"What about Logan's parents. Do they know? Have they even contacted you or Logan?"

"As far as I know, they don't know I'm pregnant but I seriously doubt they don't know about the wedding. Yesterday some stranger walked up to me and congratulated me on snatching up such a prize."

"You're 7 months pregnant. I thought you would have told them by now."

"I thought so too, but I haven't seen them in months. Things are peaceful."

"They are going to find out and be pissed."

"I can imagine." She responded. I knew she knew they were going to be mad. "We are going to tell them." Rory tired on another pair. It was the 4th not to fit.

"That's it! I'm wearing slippers!" She exclaimed, walking away.

LOGAN

Rory, Cameron, and I got out of the car in front of Emily and Richard's house. Rory took my hand while I knocked on the door. I think we both knew that we were going to be bombarded with questions but that didn't bother me much. These were the same people that had questioned me my entire life. I was more worried about Rory. She didn't have much experience with avoiding questions, plus the closer she got to her due day, the more emotional she got. I couldn't imagine what November was going to be like. I could just imagine her yelling at someone who was asking about Cameron. This was going to a long night, I could already tell. Just wait until Emily saw Rory's flats. I had to bribe her with coffee to get her not to wear slippers. The door flung open, Emily on the other side.

"You're finally here!" Emily exclaimed. "Your 20 minutes late to your own party! How does that look?" It has taken forever to get out of the house.

"Sorry Grandma, I'm not moving too fast these days because of my fat stomach, you could just tell your guest that, or that we had to stop 3 times the way over here because I have to pee every 10 minutes." Rory told Emily. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't dare.

"Well, just get in here quickly. Your mother is in the living room with all the guest." She moved aside to let us in.

"Rory! What are you wearing?" Emily finally looked down at Rory's feet.

"Clothes." Rory answered sarcastically.

"I mean on your feet!"

"Oh, shoes." Rory was really batting a thousand tonight.

"They're flats!" Emily exclaimed again.

"My feet wouldn't fit in heels." Rory said before walking away. Cameron and I quickly followed, knowing better than staying and feeling the wrath of Emily. Lorelai came up to us.

"Look at Mom's face. She looks like she is going to explode. I knew I should have brought my camera. Why are you so late anyway?" Rory opened her mouth to say something smart ass-y, guaranteed, but I interrupted.

"It took me a while to get pretty." It was all I could think of. Cameron giggled.

"Rory, are you aware that you are marrying a metrosexual?" Lorelai joked.

"I know it." Rory said back while we found a place to sit down. People came up to congratulate us. I was actually impressed on the amount of people Emily could pull together. There were people here I hadn't seen since I was 10. I kissed Rory and went to get us drinks. I walked through the crowd of people and had to look twice and the two people walking my way. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to show up.

"Logan!" My parents reached me. A chill went up my spine at the sound of my Mother's voice.

"You're here!" Then it hit me, Rory was pregnant, and they didn't know.

"Of course we're here. No thanks to Emily, she must have forgotten to send our invitation. Where is Rory?" I looked over to look at them, surely enough, they were in eye-shot. Shit, I thought. What a way and time for my parents to find out. My Mother's eyes widened. They started to walk up to her, as if to get a better look. I made sure I was 2 steps ahead of them. We stood in front of Rory. I wished I could protect her from what they were going to say to her.

"She's pregnant!" My Mother exclaimed at me. What could we do? We were caught red handed. I just hope they didn't make a scene.

"Yes, _she_ is pregnant." Rory tried to stand up on her own. I held out my hand. She took it.

"If you want to discuss this, we can step outside. If you're going to make a scene, you can leave." I told them in all seriousness. They looked so mad; I had never seen them that mad. We all walked outside and Rory shivered. It was early September and starting to cool down a lot from last month. I handed her my jacket.

"Exactly how pregnant are you?" Shira stared at Rory as if she has the plague.

"7 months." Rory told her truthfully.

"For 7 months, you lied to us. You didn't even tell us about the Grandchild you're carrying? This is cruel, both of you." This speech was pissing me off. They're hypocrites. Plus, they never wanted to spend any time with Cameron, how was our new baby any different? Mitchum was oddly quiet.

"Cruel? Kind of like trying to take a little girl away from her family or forcing someone to work somewhere you know they hate? Kinda like that Dad?" I yelled. They were really ones to talk about cruelty.

"That's not the same thing." Shira insisted.

"You're right. What you did to us was worse. I raised my daughter for six years and she is the sweetest thing and you tried to take her from me. You have no idea how cruel that was. Yes, we didn't tell you about our new baby but after what you did, you can't blame us." Rory told them. Way to go Rory, saying everything I had wanted to tell them.

"You know now. You can both come inside and finish celebrating with us, or you can leave. Either one is fine with us." Rory and I walked back inside. I didn't watch my parents but I knew they turned around and left.


	16. Alantic City

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

RORY

It was a crazy idea. I wasn't sure why I had even thought of it in the first place. I was just nervous. I saw Mom and Finn's car following us. I looked over to Logan.

"We should call my Grandparents, they will be hurt."

"They're not going to find out at all. We'll still have the big wedding their planning." We were on our way to elope. "Plus, you're the one that said not to tell them, they'd just talk us out of it."

"I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. This was your idea, remember?"

**FLASHBACK**

I hung up the phone after a long conversation with my Grandmother. That was the 5th time she called me today to check on things like china patterns, centerpieces and bridesmaid dresses. I always needed a nap after talking to her. It was really wearing me out planning this wedding, especially since Logan and I wanted a smaller one, but oh no, Grandma wouldn't hear of that. She wanted me to have to big wedding that she wanted for Mom, even if I was pregnant. I lowered myself onto the couch Logan pulled my feet onto his lap and rubbed them. I purred in appreciation.

"She's a leach! She is going to suck until nothing is left. I'll be a pile of nothing by the time of the wedding, if we ever get there."

"Tell her that this is too much, that you're 8 months pregnant and a lot more tired than you used to be." I wondered if we would even make it to the wedding.

"Nonsense." I did my best Emily imitation. I was really worried about getting married and for what seemed like no reason at all, I was worried about Logan leaving. I loved him so much, and just couldn't handle losing him again and having to raise the new baby by myself.

"Let's elope." I suggested. I wasn't sure where that came from.

"What." Logan questioned. My idea was perfect.

"Let's elope! We can drive down and get married tomorrow. Especially since I'm already on maternity leave."

"What about the big wedding?" He always had to be logical when I didn't want to be.

"We can still have that, but that one will be for my Grandparents, this one will be for us." He stared at me, obviously thinking about it.

"Let's do it." I squealed and kissed him. "Call your Mom, I'll call Colin and Finn." I went quickly to the phone.

**END**

LOGAN

We pulled in front of the small chapel and I helped Rory out of the car. Our friends joined us a minute later.

"Ready for this?" Lorelai asked Rory, who took my hand.

"In omnia paratus." She told me before we walked into the chapel Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger and coming out Mr. And Mrs. Huntzberger an hour later. I was in ecstasy. We finally did it. We got married. I suggested we all go out to dinner after, we all sat around the table, laughing and smiling.

"To Rory and Logan, hope all the children have Logan's charm and Rory's good looks." Finn toasted; at least someone toasted. I was happy to be here, celebrating with my friends, family and my wife.


	17. Underestimating

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

RORY

The big wedding was set for one week from tomorrow. Grandma was still calling me five times a day but I really didn't care anymore. I had already married him. I was writing my articles from home now. The doorbell rand, I walked passed the undecorated nursery, I made a note to finish decorating it before the baby was born. I opened the door to Mitchum standing there. I couldn't even imagine what he wanted.

"Hello Rory." I stood there, confused. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I moved aside to let him in. "Logan isn't here." I told him. It was the first thing I could think of.

"I know he's not Rory, I came to talk to you." He was making me nervous.

"About what?"

"I wanted to congratulate you and Logan and say that I hope you prepared for what happens next." He was talking about the baby. My feet ached, I sat down.

"I have experience raising a kid before Mitchum." He knew that.

"That's not what I meant." I swallowed hard. What did he mean then?

"Come again?" I tried to get him to clarify it for me.

"On eloping with my son." My heart jumped. He knew.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's what I do for a living Rory, I am the news." Of course. Out of everyone who was loyal to him. I should have figured as much. Someone saw us and told. "No one but me and my source knows. I paid him off."

"What would you do that?" I asked skeptically.

"Because when Shira finally found out you were pregnant, I still hear about it." All the pieces were coming together.

"You knew." I said aloud, more to myself than to Mitchum.

"Of course I did. I knew from the start."

"You never said anything."

"I knew why you didn't tell us, but I do want to ask a favor." What could he want from me?

"Ok." I told him.

"Tell your Grandparents and Shira, they will be less mad if they don't just find out." He said and had a point. "Even if they will still make you have the big ceremony."

"I'll talk to Logan about it tonight."

"Thank you." He looked at my hand, seeing my wedding ring.

"That was my Mother's, you know."

"It was?" Logan never told me about it, just that it fit me.

"When she died, she gave it to Logan and told him to give it to the woman he loved." He told me the story and I smiled. "And that's how I know he's right about you." He started to walk towards the door, leaving. "Shira and I are going to dinner tomorrow, per Emily's request."

"I'll see you then." I told him.

"I'll act surprised." He said before letting himself out. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Logan answered

"He knows."

MITCHUM

We were waiting for the kids to get here. I just saw Rory yesterday and she was getting bigger by the day, so that was accountable for the 15 minutes they were late already. We all sat and sipped our drinks in silence. Only I knew in 30 minutes time, the whole room would be yelling. The doorbell rang; Emily got up to answer it. She returned a minute later with three more people and sat

down.

"Where is your Mother again?" Emily asked Rory. I had wondered about Lorelai's absence.

"She had to work late."

"So we are all waiting in suspense Rory. You said over the phone you had something to tell us, what is it?" Emily asked Rory. She was about as cool and subtle as the sun.

"Well Grandma, it's kind of big." She has that right. I contemplated bringing ear plugs. I saw Shire's eyes were staring at Rory's ring. I knew she suspected something, she just didn't know it yet.

"Well..." Rory stuttered, nervous. Her hands were shaking, I felt sorry for her, and this was no easy task. Logan took her hand in support.

"We got married." Logan spit out, the elder's jaws dropped. I did my best to act surprised.

"What?" Emily was the first to speak after a moment.

"We eloped." Rory admitted.

"When?" Emily was very monosyllabic today.

"Last week." I counted down. 3, 2, 1.

"How could you do something like this Rory? We have been planning for two months!" Emily finally exploded.

"We can still have the big wedding Grandma." Shira should chime in any second now.

"What a waste! This is so irresponsible of you Logan. I can't believe you would do this to us!" Bingo. My wife nudged me, looking for me to say something.

"It was very wrong of you to do that Logan. A lot of planning went into yours and Rory's wedding."

"We did this for us; we wanted a small wedding to begin with."

"You did that for you? You sound like rebelling teenagers." Emily added. "You were trying to keep me out of your wedding, right? Didn't want your overbearing Grandma there?" Guilt trips works wonders in the high society world.

"That's not it at all Grandma. I want you there, that's why we are still having the wedding next week." Emily looked beyond mad, she looked hurt in all reality; which surprised me, I guess I underestimated how she would feel. "I'm sorry Grandma; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's too late for that Rory."

"I don't know what you guys were thinking." Shira added. The look on Emily's face, crushed. I would never forget that face.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well and am going to bed." Emily got up and walked away. We waited half an hour for her to come back but she never did.

LOGAN

Rory went straight to our room when we got home. I put Cameron to sleep and went into the room. She was lying on the bed. I knew she was crying. I sat on the bed and held her, she started to sob.

"What did I do? I hurt her so bad Logan." She cried into my shoulder.

"Sssh Ace, she'll get over it."

"I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. No one thinks that." I tried to comfort her. I couldn't stand seeing her this upset; I hated to see her cry. It broke my heart into a million pieces and I rather feel her pain 10 times over than for her to shed one tear.

"It will be ok Rory." I held her until she finally fell asleep.


	18. The Real Fake Thing

a/n: I have like 25 chapters so far. and thanks to my beta brown-eyed-beauty87 for betaing my story since chapter 14... so enjoy

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

LOGAN

It was the day of our fake wedding and I was nervous. I wasn't sure why, since Rory and I had been married for weeks now. Maybe it was because Emily was hardly talking to Rory or me. She was here nonetheless, I didn't expect any less but still, I knew she was still upset that we eloped. I never expected her to get her feelings hurt. Rory was a mess for days and all I could do was comfort her. I knew Emily would come around eventually; I just didn't want to see my Ace upset. Luke came into the room and patted me on my back.

"Five minutes until we start." He told me and I fought with my tie for the 4th time, with no success.

"Alright. Know how to tie a tie?" I asked him, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Not my area of expertise." Luke told me before Finn burst into the room, while Luke left to check on other things.

"That Lorelai, I'm telling you, is bloody drop dead gorgeous, but vicious. I was only trying to get some champagne."

"Finn, where's Colin?"

"Talking to Stephanie in a closet somewhere." Great. The only sober one knowing how to tie this thing and he was getting laid in a closet at my wedding.

"Can you go get him Finn? I need him." Four minutes and counting.

"I thought you were marrying Rory, and straight for that matter."

"Finn!" I exclaimed. I didn't have time for this.

"I'm going, keep your pants on." He said before leaving the room. I swear, if he didn't come back with Colin, I was going to kill him. I paced, counting the seconds down witch seemed like hours. Both Colin and Finn appeared 90 seconds later.

"What do you need buddy?" Colin asked me. He was smiling like a jackrabbit. I wasn't going to kick his ass for doing that at my and Rory's wedding, yet.

"Quick, tie this thing. 2 1/2 minutes."

"No time for full sentences." Colin set out to tie it. Luke came into the room. This place was like wedding party grand central.

"The girls are waiting in the hall." He announced. Colin finished and we walked to get in our places, but I stopped suddenly.

"I'll be up there in a minute, I have to take care of something." I told them, taking off through the hallway to where Lorelai and Rory were waiting for their cue. Rory looked so beautiful in her dress.

"Logan, what are-" Rory started but I cut her off by putting my arms around her waist and kissing her. Deeply, passionately. The kiss made me dizzy. I knew Lorelai was staring.

"I love you." I said before running back the way I came. I got into my place and waited for the music to start. Afterward, I didn't remember much of the ceremony, but I did remember holding Rory in my arms while dancing for what seemed like forever, and it still wasn't long enough.

RORY

Mom, Steph, and Lane all said I was glowing with happiness and healthiness. They were right, for the most part. I married the love of my life and was happily expecting my second child. But I was still upset over my Grandmother. I wish she would just talk to me. Mom and Logan tried, but I knew the only thing that would make me feel better was to talk to her. I watched her carefully, waiting until we were alone to approach her. I walked up to her, saying her name. She looked at me and I could tell she didn't want to talk to me.

"Grandma, can I talk to you?"

"I guess." She replied.

"I know your still upset with me over, you know." She isn't answer. "I also know you not believe this, but I'm sorry for hurting you." She shifted in her position. "It's the last think I wanted to do Grandma was hurt you, right above causing world famine." I tried to joke. I didn't know why, my jokes were always dumb when I was apologizing. "If you're mad or hurt fine, but talk to me. You have to know how bad I feel." She stood there silently. I signed, admitting defeat. "I love you Grandma." I started to walk away. She was going to hate me forever. My thoughts cried out for Logan but my body remained calm.

"You have been standing all night, you should sit down." Grandma caught my attention. I whirled around and stared at her, as if to get proof that it was her who said that. She smiled at me and walked away.


	19. It's a

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

RORY

I woke up with a start, not realizing I fell asleep. I sat up on the bed, hearing rumbling from the living room. I got up difficultly. I was so big, at least 10 pounds heavier than I was with Cameron. I looked so fat. Even though Logan insisted that I wasn't, my views couldn't be changed. I walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee, it was late afternoon and Logan was trying to put a table together.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." Logan said when he saw me. He wanted me to rest until I gave birth. My due date had come, and past, almost three weeks ago. I was tired of resting.

"I have been resting for 3 weeks Logan, plus my Doctor said walking around might induce labor." I looked at him struggling with the table. "What are you doing?"

"Poker game tonight, remember." I didn't, actually. "We talked about it last week."

"Oh crap, that's tonight?" I said, suddenly remembering. "Well, play your game, Cameron and I will finish decorating the nursery." It had been almost finished for a month now. I kissed Logan and called for Cameron to help me.

"It's starting to look really nice Mommy." It really was. All I had to do really was put away the laundry the sheet on the crib.

"Come on Cammie, let's fold some laundry."

LOGAN

I sat down to play poker with my friends, whom I hadn't seen much of lately and I wasn't complaining at all. I loved my time with my family.

"Who's dealing?" I asked. We were going old school tonight. Finn started to raise his hand but Colin smacked it down. "I'll do it. Finn had three drinks before we left." Everyone knew what that meant. Finn was one drink away from doing music idol impersonations, anywhere from Elvis to Brittney Spears. Colin dealt out the cards. I studied my hand, thinking of my next move, probably get rid of that 2 and keep the pair of aces. I wondered if Rory needed any help, she was 'overdue'; she shouldn't be doing anything to stress herself out.

"Logan, you in?" Colin asked me. I looked at my hand one more time.

"I'm in." We played a few hands and I was losing terribly. My mind kept drifting to Ace. If she was doing too much, if maybe her or Cameron were hungry. I couldn't help it. She invaded my thoughts. I raised my cards and tried to focus on playing the game. "Finn, that's the third hand in a row you've won." I observed. I hadn't played with him in a while, when did he get so good?

"That's because he practices playing with Cameron."

"You've played poker with my six year old daughter?"

"Hell yes. She's good too, beat me a few too many times for comfort though." Cameron was a smart little cookie that was for sure. She could cure cancer one day if she wanted to. Colin handed us new cards. One more deal, then I was going to check on them, maybe bring them some food. The sound of running footsteps through the hallway caught my attention.

"Daddy!" Cameron yelled, appearing in front of the table.

"What's wrong Cameron?"

"Mommy fell. She said it hurts." I got up from the table quickly and ran into the nursery, Colin and Finn following behind me. Rory was laying on the floor, clutching her stomach. I felt like I was swallowing my own heart.

"Rory, what happened?" I was instantly by her side.

"My water broke. It's time."

"It will be ok." I told her. "I'll go get the car. Don't go anywhere." I was so nervous, my hands were shaking.

"Oh yeah sure." I kissed the top of her head. "Colin, Finn, stay with Rory." I went back into the living room, telling the rest of my friends to go home. I put Cameron in the car and ran upstairs.

"Can you walk?" I asked Rory, no matter how many pregnancy books I just happened to pick up didn't prepare me for this.

"Yes, I can Logan." I helped her up and we walked outside so I could help her in the car, my hands never leaving her waist.

"Are you guys going to meet us at the hospital?" I asked Colin and Finn

"Yes. In the safety of the waiting room." Finn answered. I was about to leave.

"Logan, Rory's hospital bag?"

"Shit." I totally forgot about the swear jar on the fridge. Colin handed me the bag. "Thanks man. I'll see you there." I drove to the hospital in 10 minutes flat, while calling Lorelai on the way. We left Cameron with Colin and got a room almost immediately. The Doctor said it wouldn't be long until she could go into delivery.

"Logan." She said out loud. Very calm, very surreal.

"Yes Ace?"

"I hate you for doing this to me." I knew she didn't mean it. I kissed the top of her head.

"Just think about it Ace, in a couple of hour, we'll have a brand new baby." She started to smile. "He or she will have your brown hair and blue eyes."

"Come here." I sat on the bed and she kissed me. A contraction pulled us apart. I let her squeeze my hand, even though the wasn't much else I could do. "You are never touching me ever again Logan." She said in a very serious tone. How I thanked God I was a man. There were coming closer together and last longer, so they moved us into the delivery room. I was hardly paying attention to the Doctor telling Rory to push. I concentrated more on encouraging Rory and making sure she didn't smack me. It wasn't long until our baby's cry filled the room. They placed the baby in Rory's arms and she let out a sob.

"It's a boy." Rory announced. It was the most emotional scene I had ever taken part in. He really was beautiful, something Rory and I made together. As soon as Rory was in recovery I went to the waiting room to announce the birth of my son.


	20. Rory's Little Secret

A/n: This is where my story gets a little dicey...

Rory's little secret

CHAPTER TWENTY

LORELAI

Lawrence was the cutest baby boy I had ever seen. I could already tell he was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew into a teenager. He was already turning his parent's lives upside down. I came and help a lot, but it was worth the gas coming here looking at the look on Logan's face when Rory was breastfeeding. I was sitting the kitchen drinking my coffee when Rory came into the room yawning. I handed her a cup.

"What time did you get to sleep?" I asked her. She was still writing articles on her maternity leave.

"Sleep?" She drank her coffee like it was a lifeline. My handsome Grandson started to exercise his right to free speech by wailing. Rory stood up.

"I got him, why don't you go take a shower?" She was too tired to fight with me. I picked Lawrence up, soothing his tears by bouncing him in my arms. It was looking as though Rory was getting the life I wanted her to have. She was going to raise her children and she found her Luke. Lawrence Richard Lucas Gilmore-Huntzberger. What a mouthful. Only my daughter could come up with something like that. It sounded important, like he was going to be president one day. His eyes fell down and he fell asleep. He had the same look Rory had when she was a baby and fell asleep. I put him in his crib so I could answer the phone that just started to ring.

"Hello." I greeted whomever it was who was calling.

"Is Rory Gilmore home?" A male voice asked. Who was this and why was he using Rory's maiden name? His voice sounded familiar.

"She's busy, can I take a message?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, just tell her Jacob called." I suddenly became very angry.

"Jacob White?"

"Yes." He reassured my anger. How dare he called, now, of all times. Rory was married and happy.

"Don't call here again Jacob. Rory has moved on and isn't the restraining order still active?" I hung up before he could say anything else. He better stay away. Rory came down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Rory asked me, I couldn't bring myself to tell her, it would ruin everything she has going for her.

"Wrong number."

RORY

My son was only 2 months old when I had to go back to work; he was just starting to sleep through the night. Lawrence was such a genius, Logan and I half expected him to master quantum physics any day now. I hated leaving him alone all day, but we had spent weeks picking the right nanny, an eccentric woman in her late 40's. She reminded me a lot of my Mom, and she only worked when Logan and I had to, we refused to have her raise our kids. I walked into my office that morning and sat down my pictures of Cameron with Lawrence and began working. My first day back and I was swamped with work, editing articles and getting interviews. Before I know it, it was late afternoon. I was waiting for an interviewee to come in that I was lucky to squeeze in that day to show up. This was the last thing I had to do before I could go home and be with my family. There was a knock on the door and a tall man came through the door. I could recognize that tall frame anywhere. The man that I hated more than anything in the world. Jacob White.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly, without a greeting. He didn't deserve one. I had no loyalties to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you Icy."

"That's not my name Jacob. You should not be here."

"Why not? We had fun didn't we?"

"Oh yeah sure, we had fun until you decided to put me in the hospital."

"That was an accident and you know that."

"Just go Jacob." He wasn't going to listen to me though. He was stubborn. It had been 3 years since I had seen him last, but I knew he wouldn't leave without a fight.

"How's Cameron?" He asked, ignoring my dismissal.

"Very happy since her Father came home." His eyes widened. He looked shocked.

"What?" His eyes survived my desk, seeing my name playing reading 'Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger' alone with my numerous pictures of Logan and our children.

"You're not welcome here, Jacob. So I suggest you leave now before I call security." He ignored me again and picked up a picture of Logan, Cameron, Lawrence and I.

"You had another baby." He stated blankly. He looked at my finger, which held my beautiful wedding ring. "And you're married." Then suddenly, his eyes changed from indifference to rage as he threw the picture frame across the room, shattering the glass instantly. "I can't believe you went and got yourself knocked up again, did you not learn your lesson when no one but you and me wanted Cameron?" I just wanted him to leave my family and me alone. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's where you're wrong Jacob. A lot of people care about Cameron and my son." I picked up the phone and dialed the security extension.

"You don't want to do that Icy." He wanted me, making a fist. I put the phone to my ear and waited for someone to answer. I told them to come to my office now. "I told you not to do that." He picked up another picture, one of Logan and I at our wedding and smashed it against the wall. Then he picked up my gold nameplate that my Mother had bought me after I changed my name and raised it above his head, in a motion that was sure to cause some damage. I knew he would do it too. All I could think about was the last item I was in this position.

_Flashback_

I was laying on the floor in the bathroom crying and bleeding from whatever Jacob had hit me with. I wasn't really sure because of the blood dripping down my forehead. I was just an argument about what time I could get off work the next day and ended up with him hitting me, hard. I heard the phone ringing and Cameron crying for me as he kicked me again. If he touched my baby, I would kill him. Then everything went black.

_End_

He threw the nameplate out the window and left quickly, about a minute before security came. I was sitting in the corner of my office, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I hadn't even told Logan about Jacob, he would probably be pretty upset that I didn't tell him. But I didn't like to remind myself about that brief but scarring relationship. I decided to call my lawyer and tell him to remind Jacob of the restraining order and what that meant. It might just upset him further, or it might make him back off. I hoped for the latter. One thing was for sure, if Logan didn't find out about this, it would be a good thing. It was my little secret.


	21. Logan has secrets too

LOGAN

I got out of my car, just getting home from work. It was 7:30. I had finally got my work hours down, mostly because I refused to work after 7. I had two kids and a wife at home, that's where I wanted to be. I double-checked that my doors were locked, this was EW York, you know, before turning around and bumping into a blond. I helped her off the ground, being the gentleman I was, living in New York hadn't completely hardened me.

"Logan." She cried as she launched herself into my arms. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember her name or where I knew her. I took little notice to the kid standing next to her, must be her kids because he looked exactly like her. He looked a little older than Cameron.

"Hi, uh." I said not wanting to be rude.

"Marissa, remember from senior year at Yale?" She must have been a conquest during the great split of 2005 between Rory and I. I didn't think I needed a girlfriend and moved back into my old life. How I was wrong.

"Right, how have you been?" I didn't really want to talk to her.

"I think you should ask your son that question Logan." My eyes went from this woman's face to the boys. He had blond hair, like Cameron's.

"What?" I needed verification. This could not be happening. Things worked out with Rory and I and I wanted them to.

"The last night I saw you before you stopped answering my calls." I really was a bastard. "We went to the pub and went back to my place with all those drinks in our system, all road blocks down."

My eyes widened as it clicked in my brain. I had way more drinks that even Spencer Tracy needed and the next day I decided I wanted Rory back. "I was pregnant Logan. I tried to tell you." I wasn't even sure what to say. I was panicking.

"I… I… I have to go." I stuttered like an idiot. I walked away quickly, into my house, with my family. Rory greeted me by kissing me. She looked a little shaken.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. Had she seen Marissa? Was she mad at me?"

"Peachy. I ordered Chinese food. It's in the kitchen. Cameron is in her room doing homework and Lawrence is sleeping." She kissed me again. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, that wasn't about Marissa. I looked at her, and she looked sad. She would tell me when she was ready, I hoped. But I knew I couldn't tell her. I wanted to think about what I going to do. I needed to make sure. I kissed her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. I pulled away for a second and wanted to go right back.

"Is Cameron busy?" I kissed her again. She laughed at me.

"Yeah. You know Geometry is touch on a six year old." She joked.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, walking backwards to our bedroom.

"The food is going to get cold Logan. I'm sure Cameron is hungry." I kissed her again.

"So am I, but not for food." I told her, opening the door and pulling us in. I needed her. I needed to love her.

"Being married hasn't made you any less of a charmer, Huntzberger." I took off her jacket.

"I love you." I kissed her neck. She giggled as we fell onto the bed.

RORY

It had been a week since I'd seen Jacob, but not from a lack of his trying. He seemed to ignore my lawyer's warnings not to come near me again. But I did my best to avoid him, at all cost. Security walked me out of my building at night and they knew not to let Jacob into the building. Things were going great with Logan; I was going to let him screw up my family. I wondered how Logan I could avoid Jacob. This was one thing I liked about him when we dated, his determination to get what he wanted. Plus, he had a temper and once he got a hold of something, he didn't let go. I remember when our relationship started and everything was ok for a while, he was great with Cameron and we had fun. It was my Mom who first pointed out warning signs of domestic abuse, which I refuse to see, like he was emotional dismissive towards me. It resulted in a fight with my Mom. I refused to believe that I could be in an abusive relationship; I was the smart one, the one who went to Chilton and Yale. I was the one who made the right decisions, but there I was. I even stayed with him after the first time he called me a name and even after the first time I had to cover up a bruise on my cheek. I didn't get out until he put me in the hospital. After that, I vowed not to put Cameron or me in that position again, so I got a restraining order against him. Now he was back. Now what?


	22. Rainy Days

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

COLIN

Something was up. They were two of my best friends, I knew better. Finn could even see that something wasn't quite right, and he was sober. It was pouring rain outside, no weather to be out. Logan was out of town on business while Finn was on a date with Eva, the red headed Irish. They were getting pretty serious. He once forgot to put on shoes after a night with Eva and got 2 blocks before he realized it and walked back. Yet he noticed something was wrong between Rory and Logan. Steph had cancelled our plans, something about work and obligation, so in other, less whiny words, I had nothing to do but sit here and think about what's going on with my friends. I sat on the couch, flipping through channels, no matter how pathetic I think I am, I still won't sit through the 'I love Lucy' marathon or yet another Disney movie, which was all on my T.V. There was a knock on the door, I thanked god for the distraction and got up to get it. There stood Rory, wet and shivering. Cameron stood behind her, looking damp. Rory had Lawrence in his car seat.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling them into the apartment. I took the baby from Rory and started searching her diaper bag for dry clothes for him. We men had to stick together after all.

"The cab left us in front of my school; which is next to Lawrence's day care. We were walking in the rain when some guy stopped us and started yelling at Mom. She said she wanted to come here." Cameron explained. What guy? I handed Cameron the dry baby.

"Here, put the baby in the center of the bed and change, you still have clothes here right? Don't forget to get a dry shirt from Finn's closet for your Mom." Rory sat on the couch, and I sat next to her. She looked frightened.

"He's back Colin."

"Who? Who's back?" I was more than a little confused.

"Jacob." The name stung my ears. I hated that man more than Finn hated virgin drinks.

"What?" I stood up, already forming my plan to kill him. 10 different ways, all in various levels of gore and chances of getting caught.

"He wants me."

"Had he..." I didn't want to say it.

"No, but he broke two picture frames and threw my nameplate out the window."

"What happened today?"

"We were walking home and he stopped us, started yelling at me about returning his calls and I told him to just leave me alone and tried to walk away."

"Does Logan know?" I asked her. Jacob was during his lost years, not exactly their proudest time.

"I never told him about Jacob. It was 4 years ago; I didn't want to bring all that up again."

"I don't think you have a choice now."

"I know but it's hard. I mean no one knew until that last night."

"He's your husband."

"I love him and I trust him with my life but this is one thing that if he knew, he might now look at me the same way."

"You have to give him that chance Rory, he needs to know." Cameron came in and handed Rory a shirt. She kissed Rory's cheek.

"I need to check on my little brother." We started laughing at Cameron's cuteness.

"When does Logan get back?" I asked her

"He should be getting home in about an hour."

"Then go change. I'll give you three a ride home/"

"Ok, Thanks Colin." She hugged me, and then got up to chance. I couldn't believe that that bastard was back.

RORY

I helped Cameron out of the backseat and handed her the empty car seat, witch she happily took. I pressed Lawrence closer to me and breathed in his bittersweet baby smell, and somehow, I knew everything would be alright. At least I had my kids, and my husband.

"Cammie, can you unlock the door?" I tried to get the keys from my pocket. The door opened before I could retrieve them. Logan stood there.

"Hey. I thought you were supposed to be back for a little while."

"I caught an earlier flight." He kissed me, and then picked up Cameron.

"So how are my two favorite girls?" He asked.

"The taxi left us in the rain so we walked to Colin and Finn's apartment and Colin changed us and drove us home." Logan put Cameron down and she ran into her room.

"I need to talk to you, it's kinda important." Logan told me with his serious face. I had only seen that face a handful of times, when I told him about Cameron, when he proposed, when Lawrence was born.

"Ok, let me just put Lawrence to bed." I told him and placed Lawrence in his crib. Logan was sitting on the bed in our room when I entered.

"What's up?" I gave him an opening.

"I have to tell you something I only found out three days ago and I'm not sure if it's true or not but it's something we have to deal with."

"What is it? Your not pregnant, are you?" I joked.

"Do you remember, in 2005, when we broke up?" He started, ignoring my joke. I nodded, giving him his answer. "Well I went back to my old ways, going on numerous dates and sleeping with those girls."

"I knew that." I responded. What was he talking about?

"There was this one girl, named Marissa. I ran into her three days ago." What was he saying? Did he kiss her? More than kiss her? Don't jump to conclusions Rory. He could take this a completely different way, she could have won a Nobel Prize, who was I kissing? Most of the girls Logan dated had a negative I.Q.

"What are you saying?" I asked him. How bad could it possibly be? Maybe I should tell him about Jacob, maybe Colin was right…

"She told me that I got her pregnant. She had a boy who is 7." I felt my heart stop beating; the blood stopped flowing, and my lungs stopped accepting air. I sat down roughly on the bed. This was officially the worst week of my life. Logan put his hands on my shoulders.

"We can figure this out Ace."

"Are you sure that she is telling the truth?" I asked. Unsure of what else to say.

"There is a DNA test scheduled for next week. We'll find out then." Our family was falling apart. I couldn't tell him about Jacob. I'd just have to figure out how to fix that situation, and then Logan and I would figure out this one together.

"It will be fine." He kissed me. "I love you." He told me and I smiled. At least that was something I could count on not to change.

About an hour later, I called my Mom.

"Hey kid, what's up?" She answered, I closed the door to mine and Logan's room, Logan was putting Cameron to bed and I needed to talk to her about this.

"Jacob's back."

"What? How?" I proceeded to tell her about the confrontation at work and today. "Oh hon. what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure Mom. I just can't believe this is happening to me again.""

"Well what did Logan say?" I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure what to say. "You did tell him, right?"

I didn't need one more person pressuring me to tell Logan. Colin and Myself was enough.

"Of course I told Logan." I lied. I couldn't believe myself. I lied to my Mother, my best friend.


	23. The Hidden ProCon lists

a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My stupid computer at home does not like to upload things. And just for the record. I wrote this chapter before the whole Luke/April thing.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Logan

I thought Rory was having a lot of trouble accepting this whole situation. I wasn't doing too well with it either. The DNA test was scheduled for 2 days from now and I needed to know Rory was going to be ok with this, no matter the results. The more I thought about it, the more I just wanted this situation to be over. If Jason were mine, I would pay child support, maybe some visitation. But I prayed he wasn't. I was more than content with my and Rory's family. It didn't matter how much I thought about it or how many pro/con list I knew Rory had hid somewhere, there was a kid out there that I might have fathered. The whole concept of this happening again made me doubt my methods of birth control. It was past 10 when I finally left the office, which was a rare occurrence. I quietly tip toed around the house, checking on Cammie and Lawrence, then going into mine and Rory's room. The light was on and Rory was asleep, book in hand. I took the book and looked at the title 'Domestic Abuse and How To Stop It' not usually her style. It was probably for an article. I covered her with a blanket and joined her in them. I felt her scoot closer to me, so I put my arm around her.

Rory

My eyes popped open to an unfamiliar place. It defiantly wasn't my apartment. I looked over and Logan wasn't beside me, it was just blank space. I got up quickly, alarmed. I went searching for my kids, not finding them anywhere. I went into a panic, searching everywhere when the phone rang. The sound was painful to my ears. It was shrieking its ring. I picked it up to stop it.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically. I heard Jacob's voice. "Just leave me alone!"

He was right there, in front of me and pushed me back hard. I fell into the couch, which turned into a bottomless pool. There was no way out, no way to save myself. I held my breath and waited for death, until I saw an arm in the water. I grabbed onto it and held on her dear life. The arm pulled me out and I looked up. It was Logan.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My eyes instantly went to Logan, who was sleeping beside me. It was 2 in the morning, but I wasn't sleeping until I knew everything was all right. I went into Cammie's room and then into Lawrence's. I saw him awake in his crib, which was odd because he wasn't crying. I picked him up and sat in the lounge chair that rocked, and soothed him.

"It's going to be find. Everything will be ok." I told Lawrence as I watched him fall asleep. I kept rocking, trying to convince myself now. I just had to get him to leave me alone.

"Ace?" Logan stood at the doorway. "Is he sleeping?" He asked and I nodded, looking at my precious baby who rested in my arms. "Good, come to bed then."

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him. I gently put the baby back in his crib and walked into the room with Logan. I would figure this out. I would call Jacob in the morning and tell him to meet me on Friday, that we needed to talk. This needed to end now. I couldn't let him play this game anymore. This game where he turned my life into belligerence because of something that never really existed with him anyway. Something that existed with Logan, with my kids, with my Mom and my Grandparents, love. I never loved Jacob. He only numbed the pain from not being with the one I really wanted to be with. He didn't do a good job either, he just made up new scars and caused more demons. This was something I knew Logan could never know about. I couldn't stand the look on his face when he realized that I wasn't the woman he married, that without his knowledge, had become a battered woman and had put his daughter in danger because of my stupid pride. I knew I would never have forgiven myself if anything happened to Cameron. That's why I taught her to be strong and not to take anyone's crap. A single tear slid down my cheek and I made no attempt to brush it away. Then there was the whole Marissa situation. What is Jason was his son? Would we introduce him and his Mother into our family or just send them a check? What if Marissa wanted more than money or a Father for her kid? What if she wanted Logan? Logan was my husband and my soul mate but what if her wiles were strong and pulled him away from us? I wanted to smack myself for being so insecure. Logan loved us, he would never do anything like that, I hoped. I knew I wasn't falling asleep now. I reached into the nightstand and pulled out my numerous pro/con lists from between two pages of a book. I had one for every situation my family was going though. Telling Logan- Lots of cons. Marissa and Jason- cons. Working everything out and returning to normal- pro, pro, pro.


	24. The Big Shabang

A/n: People are going to hate me for this chapter, and that's ok.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Rory

I woke up determined Friday. This was going to end today. I wasn't going to stand by and let him do this. I got up and dressed and went through my normal morning, as normal as it got anyway. Lawrence screamed from the second he got woken up, Cameron was sick and staying home. Plus, we ran out of coffee. Logan had to go and get more, per my loving, subtle request. He walked through the door, bag of coffee in one hand and take out coffee in the other. I kissed him and he handed me the cup. We sat there and stared at each other.

"So today?" I asked him. Today we found out if Jason was his son. He was nervous, I could tell by his tone of voice.

"Today will be fine, everything will work out." He kissed me. The bell rang, telling us Ms. Thomas, our babysitter was here. We kissed again at the cab. I got in the backseat. The driver started going towards the paper, but I had him turn around and go towards the park that Jacob was waiting for me. I paid the cab and scanned the park. There he was, just sitting there waiting for me.

"You're late." He greeted me.

"Cameron is sick and Logan had to get more coffee." I excused myself, I wasn't sure why. I didn't owe him anything.

"You could have called or something. I've been waiting for 20 minutes." He raised his voice. I looked around, seeing the kids with her parents.

"Let's go for a walk." I offered.

Logan

I walked into the office, not really knowing what to expect. There're a few people in the waiting room. I signed in and waited for my name to be called. My leg shook and my heart pounded. I didn't think I would be this nervous, I mean I did have two kids already, maybe Rory and I would have more, or not. But I wanted to decide, with Rory. I turned my phone on silent and I knew I would get through this. We could handle this, no problem. Rory and I could handle anything. I looked up when I heard the nurse call my name, she lead me to a room where I sat awkwardly. A Doctor came in and took some blood from my arm. The whole appointment didn't take more than an hour and a half. I decided to bring Cameron soup and take Ace to lunch before going to work, but I knew I'd have to call her to make sure she's not busy. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had 8 missed calls, 5 from Lorelai and 3 from an unknown number. Someone was really trying to get a hold of me. I called Lorelai and waited for her to answer.

Lorelai

This could not be happening again. Things were so right in her life. Why now? We got rid of him years ago! Why did he have to ruin everything! If I ever saw him again, I would kill him, no doubt about it. It's a mother's prerogative. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I saw that it was Logan's cell. Thank god. He needed to be here.

"Lorelai?" He said when I picked up.

"Where are you?" And why the hell didn't you answer your phone? This is an emergency, didn't he know? Oh that's right he didn't.

"I'm getting soup for Cameron."

"You have to come to the hospital right now."

"Why, what happened?"

"It's Rory. Someone found her in an alley, pretty badly beaten. She's in bad shape Logan."

"I'm on my way." He said quickly before hanging up. I sat down and waited for Logan, trying to convince myself that there is something worse than getting a call from the hospital. I couldn't think of anything. I sipped on bad hospital coffee and thought about how I could have prevented this situation from happening. Jacob had called Rory not long after Lawrence was born. I properly just pissed him off when I intervened the phone call. And the worst part about it was I never told Rory about it. We could have stopped him from his specialty, tearing lives apart. I could have prevented this, and I didn't this was my fault.

"Lorelai." Logan said, hurrying to where I was. I stood and hugged him. "What happened?"

"I haven't heard the whole story, but I know she meet up with Jacob."

"Who?" How could he not know who Jacob was. Rory told me she told him.


	25. Lack of Communication causes Fire

a/n: So I had to go through this chapter and enter the breaks in between lines. Im not sure what happened, but it's fixed now.

Chapter twenty-five

LOGAN

I waited in the waiting room all day, waiting for someone to tell me how Rory was, anything at all. A nurse had told me that they didn't know much, to just wait it out. Colin and Finn were on their way, after dropping off Cameron and Lawrence with the babysitter. I tried to piece everything together with the little knowledge I had been given. Ace meet someone named Jacob and ended up unconscious in an alley. Who was Jacob and why was she meeting him? Who was Jacob and why was she meeting him? Why didn't she tell me about it? Why was Lorelai so surprised that I didn't know about Jacob? How did Rory end up in the alley anyway? All questions that I was going to have answered... It was about time someone told me the truth

. "Logan." I heard my name called. I looked around and saw Colin and Finn standing by me. "How is she?" Colin asked. I wished I had an answer for him.

"No one will tell me anything. I'm waiting for the Doctor now." They sat down next to me. They are two of Rory's best friends, if anyone knew the answers to my questions, they would be the ones. "Who's Jacob?" I asked, interrupting the silence that fell between us. We were without words; I made sure to fix that. "Someone tell me."

"He was Rory's boyfriend when Cameron was 3 or 4." That didn't make much sense. I could understand an old boyfriend. "There's more." How much of this situation did I really understand? "He hit her Logan. No one knew about it until he put her in the hospital, she kept it from everyone."

The words pierced through me like a knife to the chest. I was speechless. My wife, my Ace, went through that? Was that what was happening this time? She never told anyone, of course not. That damn pride of hers. But I was different, wasn't I? I was her husband, she took vows to love and trust me, but this obviously proved she didn't. "Mr. Huntzberger?" A doctor called my name. I stood up and shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Williams, I have been taking care of your wife."

"How is she?" I asked, my voice shaken. I dreaded the answer. I couldn't live without my Ace, I didn't want to try. "She'll be fine. She's bruised and has a concussion, but she should be able to go home tomorrow." I almost hugged him I was so relieved.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes, but only one and a time, she was asking for you." I shook his hand again, this time more vigorous, and made my way to her room. I entered the sterile room without delay and saw her. Her face was bruised. I just wanted to touch her and make it better. I said her name out loud, alerting her to my presence. I was by her bed instantly and I hugged her tightly. I could tell she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Logan. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." She repeated into my ear.

"It's ok Rory." I pulled away from her and kissed her "Tell me what happened"

"I can't just yet Logan. I need to figure it out myself." I felt so incredibly sad at that moment. She really didn't trust me. I couldn't even go further into it, we were in the hospital, where she was lying in a bed, scared and in pain.

"I understand." I said, even though I didn't, not at all. I had a feeling this was the beginning of the end.

RORY

Logan came and brought me home the next day, but didn't make eye contact with me. Colin had told me he had spilled the beans on the whole Jacob situation. I should have told him before, hell, I should tell him now, about my account, but I couldn't find the words. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, that wasn't even close to the case, I just didn't want to see how he would react. I was told to relax for a while, let my bruises heal and move on. That's what I had to do, for the sake of my family. I wouldn't let this ruin anything it didn't have to. I lay in bed about two nights later, waiting for Logan to come join me. Things had been incredibly weird the past couple of days, since I was brought home. Logan made damn sure not to touch me and was not looking me in the eye. He was really upset with me, but I was going to fix it, I had to. "Logan, can we talk?" I asked him as he walked into our room.

"About what?" He pulled his suitcase out of the closet, must be getting ready for another trip.

"How you won't look at me." He turned and looked me in the eye for the first time in two days. He looked hurt, sad even.

"What do you want me to say Rory? You kept something big from me."

"I know. You have no idea how sorry I am. I just wanted to figure it out on my own."

"I am your husband! Your not supposed to keep things like this from me! I could have helped."

"I didn't do it to hurt you Logan. I love you."

"No, only because you don't trust me." He was so far off. I trusted him with my life, my children's life.

"That's not it at all. I just didn't want you to think anything bad about me." I watched him go back and forth to the closet, getting more and more clothes. He wouldn't think about leaving, would he? "Logan…"

"Maybe we'll get past this Rory, but I can't stay here right now." No, he couldn't do this. We had a life together, kids. He couldn't do this to them, to me.

"What about Lawrence and Cameron? They need there father. You can't leave them." "I will always be there for them." He picked up his suitcase and started to walk away. I stay immobile, even though I wanted to block the door with my body, anything to keep him here. I fell to me knees. I couldn't believe it. This whole situation was my fault. I could have prevented all of this. I could have told him.

LORELAI

It was 11:30 when my phone rang. I cursed it, and Luke who came up the idea of the bedside phone. I mumbled my rude greeting to my late night caller, but the sound of my daughter's tear stricken voice instantly woke me up.

"Rory? What's wrong?" "Logan left Mom. He's gone." "I'm on my way." I told him, getting out of bed in record time.


	26. Thoughts the day after

/N: I am so sorry! It's been a really long time since I updated this story. Just got so wrapped up in summer I completely forgot. Thanks for the reviews! The Italics are pieces of conversations.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Rory

I lay in bed the next day, completely immobile. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. My mind kept replaying what happened over and , and that was when I was awake. Dreams were worse, but it's not like I slept very much that night, anyway. Mom stayed all night, comforting me.

"_I screwed things up so bad Mom. I should have just told him."_

"_There's nothing you can do now Hun. Come on, get up."_

But I couldn't.

Lawrence was wailing. I was too, yet I dragged myself up. I had let my husband down, but I couldn't let down my kids.

"_I'm going to take Cameron to school, are you going to be ok with Lawrence here?"_

"_He's my son Mom."_

I picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I know you miss your Daddy baby." I said out loud. "I miss him too." I wondered if things were going to work out. I really needed them to.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen."_

"_What Hun?"_

"_He wasn't supposed to be like Dad. I'm not supposed to have to do it alone."_

I rocked Lawrence more, until both of our tears had subsided. "He'll be back. He'll come home." I said trying to convince myself.

LOGAN

"_It wasn't supposed to happen this way."_

Her words rang in my head like a bad hangover. I tried to think of anything else, but I couldn't. I wondered if I had done the right thing. I just needed time to think this thing through, and it would be incredibly hard seeing her bruised face. I just couldn't handle the fact that she didn't tell me, so I was staying at Colin and Finn's apartment for the time being. My phone rang and for a split second I hoped it was her, but it wasn't going to work like that, even if she was the one to put us in this position.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Logan Huntzberger?" The voice asked. It sounded very sterile.

"This is he."

"I'm calling for Alkaline Lab in Hartford, with you paternity results."

"Yes, of course." I had forgotten all about that, it lost all importance to me.

"It's negative. Your not Jason's father." I wasn't relieved, like I thought I would be after waiting to hear those words, But I wasn't. I felt no feeling at all, I was completely numb. I hung up and continued to nurse my drink. Finn was pacing in between rooms, his cell phone glued to his ear. I knew who he was talking to, he was talking to Rory, who else?

"Alright Love, I'll be right there. No, he's staying here. 15 minutes." He said before hanging up. He grabbed his jacket and keys. "I have to go take care of something, tell Colin to call me."

He was gone without a trace. Probably to comfort my wife. All while I was here alone with a bottle of alcohol and my thoughts.

FINN

I opened the door to the apartment and shivered. Either Rory had turned on the AC or there was a vibe. I called for Rory, heading down the hall. She came out of her room, looking surprisingly calm.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, looking confused.

"The ever so lovely Lorelai called me. Said I should be here."

"I'll be fine. I can't just lie in bed all day. I have kids, my job." This was a new register of weird, even for Rory.

"But Love, what about Logan?" I asked quietly. She froze, like his name startled her.

"I can't think about him Finn. Cameron and Lawrence need me to be strong, for them."

"Ok. How about we make some coffee and talk then."

"I really don't want coffee right now." Hell, this was more serious than I think even she realized.

"Milk then, or juice. Maybe some vodka."

"Sure Finn." She followed me into the kitchen where I pulled down the solo bottle of alcohol that Rory or Logan owned at any one time. It was pathetic. I poured a little and sipped it. Rory did the same with her orange juice, only letting me put a little vodka in her cup. There was a pregnant pause. A huge one. I tried to figure out what to say to get her to open up to me.

"How is he?" She practically whispered, looking down at her drink. How could I tell her that he hasn't moved all day, nursing bottles of alcohol and staring off into space, hardly even talking.

"What do you want me to say, Love?" If she wanted me to lie, I would. Her face answered the question for me, even though she was scared of the answer.

"The truth," she answered sadly.

"He's a bloody mess. I've never seen him that down before." A single tear slid down her cheek. I put my cup down and hugged her, which only encouraged the tears.

"I didn't want this Finn, none of this. I just want him home." She managed to say.

"Come on, Love," I led her to her bedroom, where she lay on the bed and let the tears come, mumbling incoherent things I didn't really understand until she finally fell asleep. I quietly walked back to my apartment, infuriated, who the hell did he think he was? He said he wasn't going to do that to her again. I flung the door open, getting angrier with each step.

"Logan!" Of course, sitting in the same place as before. He looked up at me.

"Not now Finn," he told me. I wouldn't take that. I wasn't going to sit by and watch them fall apart, not by his stubbornness.

"I don't care, you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say." I positioned my hands on his chair so he couldn't get away. "Do you know what you did to her?"

"Who?" He asked. Logan wasn't stupid, stubborn an ass, yes. Stupid? No. He knew who I was talking about.

"Rory." My tone didn't change, I was still mad as hell.

"How is she?" He asked in almost the same tone as Rory's, timid, slightly shaken and scared of the answer.

"Exactly how you left her." It was a low blow, but he deserved it.

"This is her doing Finn." Sorry excuse.

"Oh really? She left you?"

"No, but she kept it from me. I'm her husband." His skull was too thick. I felt like knocking him against the wall. How could he be so dense?

"Then get your head out of your bloody ass and start acting like it." I practically yelled before going to my room and slamming the door.


	27. Broken and broke

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Logan

I needed to get out. I was driving myself crazy staring at the same 4 walls, telling myself the same things. It had been a week since I heard her voice, or seen my kids. I couldn't figure out which I missed more. Being with Rory, or the familiar blue eyes of my kids. The three were all I could think about in my solitude. I continued to walk down a street with no destination in mind. It didn't matter anyway. Everywhere I could go reminded me of her. It didn't matter if I had ever been there before or not. I was a man with a broken heart. I ended up in a park somewhere.

"Logan?" The voice was familiar. One I knew I didn't want to talk to, too many reminders of what was broken. I turned away.

'Of all the gin joins…' I thought

Lorelai

I stayed with Rory as often and for as long as I could. She had spent the first couple of days wallowing before I finally coaxed her to go back to work. She was miserable. I had decided to take Cameron and Lawrence to the park since their babysitter had called in sick. We walked around for a little while before I saw him. He was sitting on a bench with his shoulders slumped over.

"Nana?" Cameron's voice called for me. "Is that Daddy?"

"I don't know Honey." I called his name out. Surely enough, he turned around and before I knew it, Cameron was at his side. I walked over, with Lawrence in his stroller.

"Daddy!" Cameron gave him a big hug. A look of relief washed over his face. "I missed you! Are you coming home? Mommy is so sad without you." I loved her for her seven-year-old innocence. If only she knew.

"I will Cammie. You have to make Mommy happy while I'm away, alright?" He looked sad again. This was really hurting both of them. Cameron nodded while Logan looked over to Lawrence and me for the first time.

"Hey Logan." I told him politely. His eyes were on Lawrence when he responded to me.

"Can I hold him?" He asked. I couldn't turn down that face.

"He's your son." I told him, taking the brunette baby out of his stroller and placed him in Logan's arms. I sat down next to him on the bench.

"He's gotten bigger."

"Well that's what a week does to a baby. They grow like weeds."

It was silent as Cameron went to play. Our only buffer was a four-month-old who couldn't talk yet.

"How is everything?" I knew what he meant by 'everything,' he meant Rory.

"Everything's strong. Everything's holding up." Could I really just sit here and not talk about how he left my daughter? I think not.

"Are you going to try and fix this Logan?" I asked him bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, they were both hurting because of the other, why did they have to be so dense?

"Your marriage? Are you even going to fight for it at all?"

"She's the one who broke it." God, I sure hope Lawrence grew up to be more mature than that.

"If your really loved her, you would not of let it go this far Logan, Yes, she lied and hurt you, but don't you think leaving your wife and kids is worse?" He was silent, so I figured he was processing what I had said. Good, maybe he would come to his sense and go back before it was too late. "Rory will be back from work soon and we have to get dinner." I told him, taking the baby from him and calling Cameron to leave. He still hadn't said anything so I figured I'd leave him with his thoughts. I turned to leave.

"Lorelai?" I turned around at the sound of his voice. "Tell her I love her, will you?"

"That's your job Logan, you tell her." It was the only way the situation was going to be fixed. One of them had to make the first step. 


	28. Clarity in the most unlike place

**a/n: So this story is quickly coming to an end. There are 3 more chapters, at the most. So enjoy it when it last! And also thanks to my beta, browneyedbeauty**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Rory_

I had my routine down. It was getting easier to pretend it didn't hurt as much as it still did. The truth was, it was pain I had never felt in this capacity before. Not an hour went by that I wasn't thinking about how it was going to work out, if Logan would come back or if the divorce papers would come. I had tried calling him to talk about this but he wouldn't take my calls. I had even went by his office, but he wasn't taking visitors. I wasn't sure what else I could do. He wouldn't let me try to fix this.

I walked into my living room that I once shared with my husband. Everywhere I looked something reminded me of him. I paid the babysitter and made sure that Lawrence and Cameron were asleep before taking a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, my bruises were healing. You could hardly tell anymore.

I went into Lawrence's room and looked at him in his crib. He looked so much like Logan. I reached my hand out and touched his delicate cheek. He was warm, hot even. I picked him up and his body was limp, he wasn't moving. His eyes opened weakly and I went into panic mode. I grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. It was much higher than it should have been. I had to get him to a doctor. I quickly called Colin to come watch Cameron while I took Lawrence to the emergency room. In the car, I hardly took my eyes off of him the whole time. I picked up my phone and dialed without a second though. He deserved to know.

"Logan?"

_Logan_

My mind and heart raced. Something was wrong with Lawrence. I couldn't believe I wasn't there to hold him, I still wasn't there. What was I thinking? This was my family. I had to be there. I tried to remain calm during the drive to the hospital. I tried to clear my head, even if I got there in half the time it would normally take. I was still in my pajamas as I went into the doors of the hospital. I had started to ask a nurse where my son was when I noticed Lorelai coming towards me.

"How is he?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I just got here. Rory said they're on the 3rd floor." I followed her up. I didn't like hospitals. Last time I was in one I almost lost my life. Things almost never worked out in a hospital. Rory was sitting in the chair with her head in her hands. She looked miserable, and not just about Lawrence.

"Rory." Lorelai was by her side in a heartbeat. She enveloped Rory in a big hug, one tear shed down her eye. It was the first moment I truly understood. This was who I was meant to be with. I knew when I married her that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her but I had doubted things. Now it was amazingly clear.

"How is he?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm waiting for the doctor." She responded, not even turning her head. Yeah, she had hurt me, but I was continually hurting her and my kids by not being there. I felt like such an asshole. I put my arm around her shoulder and felt the tingle run down my spine. Lorelai excused herself to find coffee after seeing the sight.

"It will be fine." I told her.

"I am a horrible mother. I let this happen."

"What are you talking about? You're a great Mother." She wasn't making any sense.

"No, I'm not. You had every right to leave me. I see that now." I couldn't believe it. All I wanted to do was kiss her and make her feel loved again. I took her cheeks in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs. This woman was beautiful.

"Look at me Rory. You are a great mother to those kids. I'm the jackass for leaving."

She stared at me for a minute. She had never been more beautiful to me than she was at that moment. Our faces moved closer to each other and I had made up my mind that I was going to kiss her. We were inches apart and my lips were itching with anticipation.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" A doctor called for Rory. We pulled away from each other and looked at the doctor. Rory got up and shook his hand. "Lawrence is fine. We gave him a shot of antibiotics. You can take him home in about an hour." I could have hugged him. Instead I turned to Rory and kissed her squarely on the lips. Both of our bodies had relaxed and the tension between us was gone, but now questions hung in the air. Did she still love me? Did I still have a chance? Did she hate me forever? The look on her face answered those questions for me. The only question now was, how was I going to get my family back, I mean really prove that I was here and that I loved them? I was going to have to prove it to them, to Rory.


	29. The Show

**_A/N: _**I am so sorry! I have been horrible with this story, I know. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on since the last time I updated, plus I am really busy with my senior year at my high school, but I'm updating now, right?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Rory_

I wasn't sure where to go from here. I felt like I had my husband at the tips of my fingers and was so close to having my whole family together again. Cameron asked me on a daily basis when Daddy was coming back, and I wished more than anything that I had an answer for her. I knew everything would be alright the second Logan's lips touched mine again at the hospital. It felt like the thing I was missing was finally back again, until we parted and I remembered our situation. I knew he wanted to come home, I knew it by looking at his eyes after he kissed me. All he had to do was come home, but it was his decision to make as of when. I couldn't force him. I wanted nothing more than to have him back as it was always supposed to be.

I took Lawrence home that night. Logan had walked us to the door and held an umbrella over me as I held our son in my arms. We got to the door and I unlocked it. I walked in and turned around, seeing him standing at the doorframe, as if he couldn't come in. I was about to tell him to get inside where he belong when I noticed the look in his eye. It was the look I had seen numerous times. It was the look of determination.

"It's late. I have to go." He told me, while turning away. I thought of something to say to clear the air. I wanted him to know that I wanted him home.

"Logan." I said, still not exactly sure what I was going to say. He turned around and looked at me. "I love you." I wished he would just hold me again, the same way he had when Cameron was in the hospital so many months ago and the way he almost every night since then.

He glared at me. I could feel him staring into my soul, in that earth shaking way that he always had. "I love you too Ace." He said quickly, breaking our eye contact by turning away. That was all I needed to hear.

_Logan_

I could hardly stop myself from entering our apartment that night. I didn't deserve to after what I had put my whole family through. I was working out a plan to make things normal again. I was hoping that this plan would make up for me leaving, even in the slightest way. I wanted to keep it completely a secret, I wanted to surprise Rory.

I was going to marry her again. I had asked Lorelai if she would help me and she was more than willing to let us use the Inn and help keep it a secret, it was planned for 10 days after Lawrence's hospital visit. I had put a lot of energy into this, plus making sure that I stayed on good terms with Rory. I called her every night and talked to her and wished Cameron goodnight. It broke my heart when my daughter would tell me to come home, but I couldn't, not yet anyway. The night before our vow renewal was set; I made sure she knew I was coming home.

"How much longer is this going to last Logan?" Rory asked me. If only she knew how close I was.

"Until everything is fixed between us Ace." I told her. I knew it was a vague response and it didn't really answer her question.

"Well how can you do that if your not home?" I hated that I was still doing this to her. I wanted to be able to get up in the morning and help Cameron and Lawrence get ready and make Rory's coffee.

"Good things come to those who wait Ace." Again, vague. What else was I supposed to say? I wasn't going to ruin my surprise for her. She would just have to wait.

"What are you planning?" Damn, she knew me too well.

"Nothing Ace, but I have an early meeting tomorrow. I should really get to bed. Give Lawrence a kiss for me." I tried to end our conversation quickly, before I gave too much away.

"Not so fast Huntzberger. I have known you for what, 8 or 9 years now? I know when you have something up your sleeve." And she pulled me back in. Still, I gave away nothing.

"I don't have sleeves on right now." I laughed inside my head. I knew what her next words would be even before she said it.

"Dirty." I knew her just as well as she knew me.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." I hung up. She really did make it hard for me.

_Lorelai_

I was so excited for Rory. How often do you get your estranged husband planning a very elaborate vow renewal ceremony? What a way to say 'I'm sorry', let me tell you. If she wouldn't take him back, then I'd dump Luke for him. I had several instructions to help set up this event. Get a dress, get Sookie to cook, get the Inn set up and get Rory out to Stars Hallow. I knew she would come without a fight. Stars Hallow would always be her home in some way, even though she lived in New York. I looked outside the window to see Rory's car pull into the drive way. I walked outside and greeted her.

"So how about we have breakfast and then you, Lawrence and Cameron can come and see the inner workings of the Dragonfly." I suggested.

"Mom, I was there when you built it. I know the inner workings." She responded. That girl always did have a tongue on her; I knew I raised her well.

"Yes, you do, but Lawrence and Cameron don't and I want them to know what to do after you're the reigning Lorelai." I looked at her, studying if she would buy it. She knew I was quirky, she'd believe it.

"Geez, Mom don't say stuff like that. You know you'll live forever."

"Like on 'Fame'? I always wanted to live forever." I smiled as we got into her car and drove to Luke's.

"Yes Mom, like on 'Fame'" She was patronizing me. My own daughter, my flesh and blood. I never thought I'd see the day. We walked into Luke's and sat down. The one good thing about being married to this particular diner owner, great service. I smiled when he came over and gave us coffee and took our orders.

"So tell me, what's going on with hubby number 1?" I said sarcastically. I wanted to find out how much she knew.

"Don't call him that and he has something up his sleeve." She said. I wasn't shocked. Rory was extremely observant.

"What do you mean?" I asked, like I knew nothing about what would happen once we went to the Inn.

"It's Logan. That's how I know. He's planning something."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" I wondered if I was being too curious, giving myself away. Hell, I probably wouldn't even have to give myself away for her to know I knew something.

"Not as of yet. Why, do you know anything?" Damn, the girl was too smart for her own good.

"No, of course not. Why would I know anything?" I drank a large gulp of my coffee, letting the cup linger on my lips. I wouldn't answer anymore questions. We finished our breakfast in peace.

"Mommy, Nana, can we go to the Dragonfly now? I want to see Michel." My Granddaughter was weird. I knew she got that from Rory.

"Sure, hon. let's go." I looked at my watch. We were right on time for when Logan asked me to make sure she was there by. We got up and started driving.

_Rory_

I knew this man for so long, he was my husband and the Father of my children. I knew when he was planning something, especially since he had been gone for a while. I kept my thoughts with him all the way to the Dragonfly. I wondered when I would see him again. I had been so hurt by him leaving, yet I was so willing to take him back. I knew he loved me and I knew he loved our kids. He had shown that so many times. We pulled up to the Inn and I helped Cameron out of the car while Mom held Lawrence. She seemed a little quiet on the drive, so I knew she was a part of it. We walked into the Inn and I was surprised by what I saw. There were flowers everywhere. I turned to Mom.

"Do you have a wedding going on today?" I asked her. The Inn held a lot of weddings, but nothing quite like this.

"Something like that." I looked at her confused. I looked around for a second before I saw him. I smiled, knowing I was right. He walked up to me.

"Hey Ace." Wow, so casual. Like he had nothing to do with this.

"Hey yourself. What's this?" I asked him. I knew he planned this, I just didn't know the details of it.

"It's our vow renewal." He smirked at me, the trademark Huntzberger smirk.

"What?" I wasn't expecting anything like this. I actually wasn't sure what I was expecting anything quite so elaborate, but I should have known.

"We are going to renew our vows today, that's if you'll take me back." He looked like he thought I could actually say no. I threw my arms around him.

"Of course I will." I smiled. That's when I noticed many of my friends were hiding throughout the room. Wow, he really didn't miss anyone.

"That's what I thought you would say." I smiled at him. "Now your Mom has a dress all picked out for you in a room upstairs. Go get ready, the show starts in one hour."

I looked at him and laughed a little. It felt good to laugh with my husband again. "The show?"

"You know what I mean Ace, go already." I let go with him and followed my Mom upstairs, staring at him as I took each step. God, I loved that man. We walked into a room and my Mom pulled out my dress. It was amazing. There was a good chance that I loved this dress more than my wedding dress. I put it on and got dressed and before I knew it, it was show time.

_Logan_

I watched her walk towards me in the dress that Lorelai picked out for her. I had no words for how amazing she looked. I stood there and stared at her like a drooling idiot, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I was paralyzed. I didn't remember much of what I told her, or what she told me that day. All I remembered was kissing her for what felt like the first time and never wanting to let her lips leave mine.


	30. Fin

A/n: I know. I was horrible with this story. Especially the last chapter. I am just really bad at doing the last of some things. I still have a story that I haven▓t written the last chapter to and I wrote that story like a year ago. But I beg you again, don▓t take it out on my story. This story changed my life, it really did. This is so far my longest story and the one I poured most of my heart into. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like the ending too.

A/n2:I have more stories, including two chapter ones and a couple of one shots. Check them out if you haven▓t already. Continue to read and review my work. It keeps me alive. And another thing, I wrote two different versions of the last chapter, then decided to combine them. So they first couple of paragraphs is like the rest of the story is, POV, but the rest of it is in 3rd person, because it▓s like they were telling the story the whole time. Makes sense?

A/n3: I know I am rambeling. That is ok with me. I was thinking about doing either a sequel to this story, from after their vow renewal in the last chapter to the point there are at now, or a prequel, before Logan came back at the start of the story. That would be mostly Colin, Finn, Lorelai dealing with her pregnancy and would have very little Logan.

Ok so vote. Yes or No on another story, and then if yes, Sequel or Prequel?

Chapter thirty

3 years later Rory It▓s was our four year wedding anniversary and we were happier than ever. Everyday I looked at him, I fell in love a little bit more. Everything had gone back to normal after our vow renewal. Things had gotten better actually. We raised our children, who were growing like weeds, but the most important part is that we were together. Logan and I had gone for a weekend away in Martha▓s Vineyard to celebrate being married for four years, even though it started way before that. I had forgot what it was like not to have him in my life, and I wanted it that way. We walked into our room and I sat down my bags, no matter how many times we came here I never got tired of it. ⌠It▓s beautiful here.■ I told him, walking over and standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me. ⌠Yes, it is. And you want to know the best part? No kids. I mean, I love our kids but we get an entire weekend to ourselves, no interruptions.■ I laughed a little bit. As if on instinct, Logan started to plant kisses on my neck. I wondered if I should tell them then. There was a kid with us. He just didn▓t know about her┘ or him yet. I decided that I would wait until I got home as he was tearing off my clothes piece by piece.

30 years later

Rory and Logan sat on their couch in their house that they had purchased years ago for their blossoming family. They were now in their early 60▓s and sitting with their children and grandchildren.

⌠Is that really how it happened Grandma?■ Lesley Ann Huntzberger, also known as Lawrence▓s oldest daughter asked. She was 10 years old and the spitting image of her Grandfather. She was even known to pull pranks on the rest of the family.

Rory smiled to herself. ⌠Yeah, that▓s the story Honey. That▓s how me and your grandfather fell in love.■ The family did this often. Sitting around, telling stories about how they meet, when Cameron, Lawrence and Hayley were born and how they still loved each other after all of the years that passed by. Logan took Rory▓s hand as he sat next to her. He still loved to show PDA.

Logan smirked. Even in his old age, he still had the Huntzberger smirk perfected. After all, he had a long time to practice. It was the same smirk that the 5 kids sitting in front of him had too. ⌠How about we have lunch, and then I will tell you the story of how your Grandmother called me a butt faced miscreant.■ He stood up and walked to the kitchen, pulling food out of the fridge and 7 plates down. The family that once consisted of him, Cameron and Rory was now huge. Plus the extended family and friends that are just like family? Forget it. Christmas was a nightmare. Logan served everyone a plate and sat down next to his wife, handing her a plate.

Rory sat next to her husband and ate, while her Grandchildren sat near them and did the same. She thought about what had happened over the last 30 years. Which being separated from Logan and getting back together, to have yet another baby girl named Hayley, to watching them all grow up and create their own families. She never thought about what it would be like when she grew older and no longer had to look after her children. They had 5 Grandchildren. The oldest, 12. The youngest, 2. They all looked like a mixture of her and Logan, not to mention each of their respected parents. It was like a family tree that walked around and breathed and lived.

The only thing that saddened Rory about the scene that was placed in front of her was the fact that her Mother was no longer here to enjoy it with her. Lorelai would have loved to add her sarcastic remarks to every conversation that she was apart of. She had died 4 years before, and it was still hard for Rory to deal with. The only thing that comforted her at all was the fact that she had loved her Grandchildren and the great-grandchildren than she had gotten to see. It still hurt her though. She never wanted to be the reigning Lorelai. They looked at the kids that assembled in front of them, ready and eager to hear there stories about their past. They wanted to know everything.

⌠Alright, so who is ready for the next story?■ Logan asked. He saw 5 hands go into the air. He turned to Rory. ⌠You want to take this one Ace?■

Rory smiled. ⌠Sure.■ She sat her plate to aside and cleared her throat. ⌠So it all started when we were in college, your Grandfather┘■

FIN 


End file.
